If Only for My Daughter
by Urania Black
Summary: When worlds collide everything stops for a moment; everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what love means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything again.
1. Chapter 1

**I found this in my old story folder. It was written when I was a senior in high school. About six years ago, following the release of the fifth Harry Potter Book.**

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania Black

**Rating:** R for some language and adult content and situations in later chapters

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**Ships:** HP/HG, SB/RL, Seamus/OC, DM/OC, and a few others might pop up as well here and there. Be warned there is a smidge of slash, but nothing major. Actually they seem to be more like best friends than an actual couple during most of the story seeing as how Sirius and Remus are not at the center of our story. Well not really.

**A/N:** The letter that Krys, Molly, and Dumbledore read goes as follows:

_Dear Mrs. Maye,_

_We have no record of Catrina Maye having a daughter. Albus Dumbledore would be happy to meet with you and discuss this matter. Please owl us your response._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

To understand at least part of this letter you must have read _Forgotten Innocence_ which was originally a prologue for this story, but then became its own creature. However, if you feel no desire to read it everything (well almost everything) will be explained by the last chapter.

**Prologue**

**Walldorf Germany – Early April – 1984 **

"Michi," Catrina called walking out back toward the garden. Michi shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun and looked up.

"Yes?"

"Where is Mirabel?"

"Taking her nap. Is there something wrong?" Michi asked standing up quickly.

"Oh, no. I was just going to go up into the attic and you know how adventurous she can be." Michi nodded in agreement as she glanced up at the house.

"What do you need from the attic? Maybe I should get it for you. I know how you get when you go up there." She suggested to Catrina.

"No, I will be fine. I am just locking something away. There's not much time left."

"I never did like when you talked like that."

"Our family is cursed. You know this. I know you can feel it too. You may only be half Maye, but you are a Maye none the less." Catrina said sternly.

"Curses are not real." Michi almost yelled.

"Just like magic is not real. Face it Michi everything is real. The curses, the magic, the dreams. You cannot hide from it."

"You do. You went to the Wizarding world and it scared you so much you erased your daughter's heritage. She may know of the magical world and the curse and the dreams, but she knows nothing of where she comes from. She does not even know her father's name. All she knows about him is he is the reason for her rare condition."

"On day she will understand the reason for it all." Catrina told her reasonably. She refused to comment on Michi's tirade.

"And what if she does not?" there was a silence between the two that stretched to the end of existence. Catrina took a deep breath before shattering it into a thousand broken shards.

"She will know where to look for the answers. I will be back down in an hour. Maybe she will be awake by then." She turned to return to the house.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Catrina paused before continuing to walk.

"So do I." she whispered. Michi still heard her.

**Panaji, India – Monday July 14, 1997**

Mirabel awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat. Her stomach was cramping and the room refused to stop spinning. Closing her eyes she took in a gulp of warm air and she could taste the Indian Ocean on her tongue.

"The attic." She whispered to herself. **Sitting up she grabbed her knapsack and threw on the jeans that lay on the floor beside her. As silently as she could she snuck out of the small house she had been a guest in, fastening her cloak around her as she went. She needed to return to Germany and she needed to do it quickly.**

- 88888888 -

Michi seemed to know exactly why Mirabel had come home after four long years. She said nothing as Mirabel burst into the house and ran up to the attic. She was in the attic all day sifting through a hidden life. The life of her mother.

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Home**

**12 Grimmauld Place – London, England – Friday July 25, 1997**

Krys had told Mirabel about 12 Grimmauld Place if ever there was an emergency and she needed a place to stay. Mirabel figured this was as close to an emergency as she was ever going to get. She bid farewell to Michi with a promise that she was only angry with Catrina and not with her. It was the longest train ride of her life. Mirabel gave a thought to owling Krys when she was switching trains in Paris, but decided that would give Sirius Black and Remus Lupin time to prepare for the onslaught of questions she was going to ask them.

By nightfall of the following day Mirabel was standing on the doorstep working up the courage to knock three times on the door. Krys had warned her against ringing the bell in one of her letters. Something about a screaming painting. Mirabel had wanted to tell Krys that paintings did not scream, in fact paintings did nothing but hang. But she had forgotten to put it in her letter seeing as Africa was far more interesting.

Krys was the one to answer the door and she let out a small squeak of excitement before pulling her into a hug. "Finally came to your senses and decided to visit me." Mirabel could not help but smile at her friend's antics.

"Actually I came to see my father. I found a few of my mother's things and I have some questions I need to ask him." Krys led Mirabel inside as they talked.

"That doesn't sound very good." Krys whispered as the two passed a painting covered by long black drapes. Krys led her out of the entrance hall and to the grand staircase. Mirabel looked repulsed by the only house elf head that was still hanging on the wall of the staircase.

"This is a very strange house." She commented following Krys up the stairs. Not even stopping on the first or second floor they kept going until they reached the third floor. There was an extremely large expanse of space that a few sitting chairs, a couch, and a table took up. There was a door directly in front of them, but Krys walked passed that and to the next door, which led to the master bedroom. After Krys closed the door Mirabel sighed with relief. The physical changes in Mirabel's appearance were instantly noticeable. Mirabel's hair darkened and shortened about seven inches to turn into what could only be described as a long pixie cut style. When she opened her eyes the same green-grey orbs Krys was used to stared at her forlornly. Mirabel flopped onto the overly large bed while Krys say down a tad more gracefully.

"I just want to know why he never came looking for me. Here take a look at this." She dug into her jeans pocket and handed Krys a folded piece of parchment. She read it silently before handing it back. "He's got to know something right?"

"Only one way to find out." Mirabel nodded in agreement, but did not move. "Lazy." Krys told her jokingly, smacking her knee.

"Asshole." Mirabel retorted falling into their old routine.

"Bastard."

"Muggle."

"Squib."

"Black."

"Lupin."

"Muggle wipe." A knock on the door interrupted their playful banter. Before Krys could answer, the door opened and in walked twins.

"Who's your friend?" they both asked. Mirabel sat up quickly and looked at them wide-eyed. She began to speak rapidly in German to Krys.

"It's okay Mirabel they're the Weasley twins. They work for the Order." Mirabel visibly relaxed.

"Ah a foreigner," one of them said, "I'm Fred and this is my brother George."

"This is Mirabel," Krys informed them, "Is the meeting still in session?"

"Yeah," George answered.

"But I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind if you interrupted it." Krys turned to Mirabel as Fred explained.

"I don't want to interrupt. Don't you think I should meet him one on one?" Mirabel said. Fred and George watched in silent fascination as the two conversed in German.

"No," Krys answered pulling Mirabel to her feet, "We're going to go interrupt," she told the twins, smoothly switching to English, "want to come along?"

"Always." They answered in unison. Krys forced Mirabel down four flights of stairs to the basement. The kitchen was the second door on the right. A large table full of people was the first thing Mirabel noticed followed by the large counter, island, over and stove, refrigerator, and freezer. All noise in the kitchen ceased when they entered. Mirabel felt a little light-headed and was working on getting her stomach to calm down.

"Is something wrong Krys?" a man with long black hair asked standing up from the table.

"No, but I needed Remus to meet a friend of mine." All color drained from Mirabel's face as everyone's attention turned to her. She was sure she would topple over at any moment. A man Mirabel would recognize anywhere stood up next to the man with black hair. She seemed to find her voice and introduced herself in her native tongue.

"My name is Mirabel Lupin. I'm your daughter." Remus blinked as he roughly translated what she said in his head. It had been a while sine he'd last spoken German.

"I don't have a daughter." He answered numbly in English not quite sure of what he was supposed to say. Mirabel took this in, smiled, and then promptly fainted into Fred's arms. Whether it was from the complete humiliation or the lack of sleep for the past week coupled with jet lag she was not quite sure. Krys rounded on Remus who was a bit concerned when the girl claiming to be his daughter collapsed.

"Remus John Thomas Lupin!" she yelled outraged, "how dare you." Sirius glanced at Remus and mouthed the words John Thomas trying to keep the grin off his face. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, but focused mainly on Krys's continuing rant. "I cannot believe your tactlessness in that situation. I can't believe you said that."

"Well it's true." He retorted trying to get his bearings straight. He was a might bit confused.

"Obviously it is not. I've known Mirabel for four years and never has she or would she lie about something of this magnitude. She has always talked of you and the only thing you can say to her is that you don't have a daughter. She is half were-wolf for your information," Krys turned to see Mirabel's limp form in Fred's arms just as she had fallen, "Take her up to my room and stay with her until she wakes." She ordered the twins before turning back to unleash the rest of her wrath. Fred scooped up Mirabel into his arms and George led the way out of the kitchen. "Besides," Krys continued, "how would you know if you had a daughter or not? You haven't seen Catrina Maye in over seventeen years, which is how old I am and how old Harry is and how old Mirabel is." Krys stomped out of the room to check on her friend.

- 88888888 -

"Is she really Remus's daughter?" George asked when Krys entered the room.

"Look at her and tell me she's not. They have the same hair and eyes. The same nose and mouth. She looks just like him. How can he look at her and say he's not her father?" Krys asked sadly as she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Mirabel. "Come on Mira, wake up. Prove to him who you are."

"She doesn't have to prove anything," Remus said evenly entering the room. Krys glared at him while George and Fred found this the perfect opportunity to vacate the bedroom. "It came as a shock to suddenly learn I might have fathered a child. I owe Mirabel an apology for my rudeness and I believe you owe me an apology as well."

"I am sorry Remus. It's just that I have been pestering Mirabel ever since I've known her to come and meet you. She would always tell me no and then when she finally comes-" Krys stopped abruptly and the looked curiously at Remus, "Wait a minute you didn't know?" Krys questioned ignoring his last statement.

"No I didn't. Catrina never told me. Let me sit with her. When she wakes maybe we can figure out what Catrina was thinking." Krys nodded not knowing what else to say. She stood and left the room leaving Remus to watch his new found daughter sleep.

- 88888888 -

They stood washing dishes one night after dinner.

"Do you know who he is?" Krys asked Mirabel suddenly.

"Yes, mum used to carry his picture around and when she wasn't looking I'd steal glances at him. I met him once, when I was eleven." She handed another dripping wet dish to Krys to dry off.

"Really, where?" Mirabel became very interested in the soapy water.

"At the train station in London. He asked me if I had lost my parents and then he handed me three knuts to call them. I don't think he realized he gave me wizard money. Don't say anything, but I kept them. They're in my memory box." She told Krys. Silence ensued as the two continued to work in harmony.

"Why didn't you tell him who you were?"

"Because my mother made me promise before she died that I wouldn't go looking for him. I figure she must have had a very good reason for keeping me from him. Something besides being a werewolf." Silence again, with the exception of the sloshing of the water.

"I don't have a daughter. I've no idea what you are going on about. Please don't bother me anymore." Mirabel turned to glare at Krys only to find Remus standing there drying a plate.

- 88888888 -

"No!" Mirabel screamed. Remus was by her side doing his best to soothe her. "Where's Krys?" she asked him frantically in her native tongue.

"I sent her out so we can figure out a few things." Remus answered smoothly in German. She stared at him a few moments, trying to drink in his features. Mirabel wanted the memory of her father soothing her fears imprinted in her mind forever.

"I really am you daughter. I know mum never told you about me. Her letter says it was for the best. I always figured she had her reasons."

"Where is Catrina?" Remus asked her a faint flicker of hope danced in his eyes, but Mirabel was quick to extinguish it.

"She died ten years ago." She told him softly.

"Have you been alone all this time?"

"Grandmother took care of me for awhile. She died when I was ten. She lived in California so I had to learn English, but it is easier for me to speak German. I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting, but Krys said you wouldn't mind."

"Don't worry about it. We were finished anyway. Are you hungry? I'm sure Molly has something leftover we could heat up for you." Remus said warmly.

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble. You're my daughter." Mirabel smiled brightly before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. He in turn wrapped her up in his arms. For a moment they sat there, father and daughter, finally together as they should have been years ago.

- 88888888 -

The kitchen was empty of almost all it's occupants from earlier. Only the few living in the house for the summer remained. Krys stood up at once and dragged Mirabel over to the table.

"Would you prefer German or English?" Krys asked in German.

"German." Mirabel answered. She used her native language as a security blanket when she felt too terrified to speak.

"Alright then. Starting on the right is Ron Weasley, then Harry Potter and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley is next followed by Tonks. She's an auror. On the other side of the table is my father Sirius Black then Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"I know her." Mirabel said to Krys when she had finished with the introductions, "She helped me when I was at the Ministry of Magic. She told me the term for Hogwarts was almost over."

"Mrs. Weasley," Krys said switching back to English, "do you know Mirabel? She says she met you at the Ministry." A look of realization passed over her face and she stood from the table.

"Yes, I remember now. She was trying to get to Hogwarts, but the term was almost over. I guess you got to Paris just fine." Mirabel nodded her head as Molly pulled her into a tight embrace before holding her out at arms length. "Why were you going to Hogwarts dear?" Molly asked. Mirabel dug into the pocket of her jeans and extracted an old piece of parchment, yellowed by age. She handed over the short letter to Molly, who in turn read it silently. "Oh dear. Well that's strange. I suggest you show it to Dumbledore tomorrow." She handed the letter back, "In the meantime you must be famished. Do you like vegetable soup? I think there's some bread left as well. I suppose Krys has gotten you settled in a room?"

"She's staying in mine." Krys said taking her seat across from Harry and next to her father. Mirabel followed her, sitting across from Hermione.

"What part of Germany are you from?" Hermione asked the German flowing easily off her tongue. Activity at the table ceased.

"You speak German?" Harry asked.

"I speak lots of things."

"What other languages do you speak?" Mirabel asked a bit intrigued.

"French, Italian, and Spanish. I know a little Gaelic as well. My mum taught me." Hermione answered.

"Cool," Mirabel and Krys said together.

"I'm from Frankfurt." Mirabel answered in response to the earlier question. Molly set a bowl full of steaming soup in front of Mirabel along with a few slices of bread and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Everyone stared as she took the first few bites of her meal. "Are they going to watch me eat?" she asked directing her question toward Hermione.

"Stop staring Potter. You already have a girlfriend." Draco Malfoy drawled sauntering into the kitchen.

"That's Draco Malfoy. The boy I wrote to you about." Mirabel nodded in understanding as Draco squeezed in between her and Krys.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry warned. Mirabel watched them as Harry, Ron, and Draco began to bicker back and forth before turning to a bored looking Hermione.

"Wir hassen manner." Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Yes," she agreed and Krys echoed the sentiment.

"I suggest once Mirabel has finished her meal you get some rest. Dumbledore will be by tomorrow." Molly said as Ginny yawned and Ron followed suit. Mirabel finished her meal quickly and then stood to take her dishes to the sink.

"Just leave them in the sink. The dishes will wash themselves." Krys told her.

"They do what?" Mirabel asked astonished.

"They wash themselves," Krys said once again, "I guess I could have written to you about the spell, but you always were such a muggle." She joked as she teased Mirabel in English.

"Asshole." Mirabel muttered.

"Squib."

"Bastard," Krys smiled wickedly as Mirabel groaned, "dammit I always lose on that one." Mirabel complained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"My parents weren't married, Krys's were so calling her a bastard doesn't work." She explained.

"Well you aren't a squib are you?"

"No, but for awhile everyone thought I was. My name isn't even in the Book." Remus looked at Mirabel in shock.

"What do you mean your name's not in the Book?" Remus asked his daughter.

"It's a very long story and one that I don't think Krys wants to translate just yet." Mirabel replied before growing silent. Krys didn't say anything, her personal tension palpable to all the patrons of the room. Expecting an explanation Draco gently touched her back in encouragement. Krys jumped, pushing herself off the bench and away from the table, rolled into a defensive posture, and stopped, staring wide eyed at the group staring equally wide eyed at her.

"Krys," Draco started, but Sirius put a warning hand on his arm. Krys coughed and gathered her wits about her.

"It's…ah…It be getting' late an' I thin' I'll be a-goin' ta bed." She murmured slipping into an Irish lilt in her nervousness, and practically ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Draco stared inquiringly at Sirius.

"What was that about?"

"It's not my place to tell you and the lot of you knows it. Now off to bed. It is late and Dumbledore will be here tomorrow." Everyone sighed and they all filed slowly out of the kitchen and to their respectful rooms. Remus and Sirius went last to make sure they were all going to bed. Hermione showed Mirabel to the bedroom she was sharing with Krys.

"If you need anything Ginny and I are across the hall and Remus is one floor up, third door down on the left." Mirabel nodded. Krys had taken her to Remus's room when she had first arrived. Hermione bid her goodnight before disappearing into her own room. As quietly as she could Mirabel entered the bedroom. After closing the door behind her she had no light to guide her.

"Krys," she whispered into the darkness, "Switch on a damn light." Mirabel switched easily to English in order to help her friend. She heard movement in front of her before she was blinded by a flood of light. "Thanks, but I think you blinded me in the process."

"And you call me an asshole." Krys grinned before returning to her bed, taking the glowing wand with her. Setting the wand on her nightstand she crawled back into bed.

"So in this crazy house you use glow sticks instead of lamps, your dishes wash themselves, and according to one of your letters pictures talk or in your case scream." Mirabel sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her tennis shoes, then removed her socks and jeans, "Have any pants I can borrow?" Mirabel asked. Krys pointed to the dresser and Mirabel rose to rummage through the drawers until she found a pair of boxers. She pulled them on and returned to the edge of the bed.

"Actually, portraits talk, other pictures just move around. This glow stick as you call it is a wand, usually the core of a magical person's power, which is what gets dishes to wash themselves. Now c'mon let's go to bed." Mirabel removed her t-shirt and climbed under the covers. Krys muttered "nox" under her breath and the light went out.

"Well if you've got a glow stick I want one too." Mirabel stated firmly. Krys laughed and rolled onto her side.

"Good night Mirabel." She said finally.

"'Night Krys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania and Melpomene Black

**Author E-mail:** leggomy_

**Category: **General

**Key Words:** Mirabel, Germany, Krys, Remus, Sirius

**Rating:** R for some language and adult content and situations in later chapters

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** We own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**WARNING:** Despite the fact that this story is completely AU it still has spoilers for all six books: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP. The reason there are spoilers for HBP even though this story was written almost a year before the book was released is because some of our story ended up being in HBP like the soul thing (only we weren't clever enough to think of the soul bit we had our own theory, but quickly realized our stupidity in the light of JK's brilliance). While we appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM all flames will be fed to David Malfoy (that's the recycle bin on my computer). Enjoy…or well don't, but don't say we never warned you!

**Chapter Two: Shopping in London**

**12 Grimmauld Place – London, England – Saturday July 26, 1997**

When the sun had first begun to poke its head over the horizon and flood the bedroom with the light Krys rolled over, grabbed her wand, and then muttered some spell under her breath. The curtains thickened, effectively blocking out the light. She rolled over to go back to sleep and only then realized Mirabel's sleeping form was not beside her. Before she could process this information she was fast asleep.

- 88888888 -

Mirabel had slept for at least an hour before being violently awoken from a nightmare. Gingerly she sat up letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Krys was sleeping soundly next to her, mumbling every now and then. Quietly she got out of bed her bare feet sinking into the carpet. The door opened without squeaking and she stepped into the hall. She climbed the stairs to the third floor, and then counted the doors on the left until she reached her father's. Silently she opened the door and slipped inside the room. She spotted a sitting chair near the window and with a flick of her hand and a spell she learned in Italy the chair moved itself next to the bed. She settled herself into it and began to watch Remus. Somewhere between watching him snore softly and day break she fell into a dreamless sleep.

- 88888888 -

Remus awoke to Sirius's insistent poking.

"You had a visitor in the middle of the night." Sirius whispered in his ear and pointed to something behind Remus. He rolled over and saw his daughter curled into a small ball.

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"She can't be very comfortable. Perhaps we should move her." Remus suggested.

"If you get up old man you can do just that."

"Thirty-seven is not old and if I remember correctly your birthday is before mine." Remus slowly began to get out of bed while Sirius headed for the bathroom. Remus dressed quickly before brushing his teeth. "Shall I take her back to Krys's room?" Remus asked as Sirius pulled on a black t-shirt.

"No, just put her in ours. She'll be fine." Gently Remus gathered Mirabel into his arms and laid her down on the bed. As he was tucking the blankets around her she stirred.

"Shh," he told her, "just go back to sleep."

"I just had to make sure you were real." She told him softly before falling back asleep. Remus stared at her and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm real and I'll be her when you wake up." He kissed her forehead before following Sirius out of the room.

- 88888888 -

Krys slipped stealthily into the room. Then with a running start she flew silently through the air and promptly landed on the king sized bed next to Mirabel.

"Go away," she mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"I hope you realize it's almost eleven." Krys said sprawling out next to her. For a moment silence filled the room and Mirabel was on the edge of sleep about to take the plunge when the door burst open.

"Dumbledore is here." Fred cried out.

"How can you sleep at a time like this? Fred and I have been up for hours." George said walking into the bedroom.

"Go away. I want to sleep. Dumbledore can wait." Mirabel said grumpily.

"You speak English." George gasped.

"Of course I speak English. I lived in America for three years. I was forced to learn English."

"Fred, George, stop annoying our guest." Harry said as he and Ron entered the room.

"What is this, a party?" Mirabel asked exasperated.

"You speak English?" Ron asked. Mirabel groaned as Krys began to laugh. Finally Mirabel threw back the covers and rose from the bed.

"Is everyone happy? You have officially annoyed the guest who traveled non stop from India to Germany and then from Germany to here. I've barely slept in a week, but Dumbledore the almighty god is here so who cares."

"Mirabel," Krys dared to interrupt her rant, "you might want to cover up. I don't think the boys have heard a word you've said." Mirabel looked down at her sports bra and the boxer shorts she had borrowed from Krys.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I just got out of bed. Did you expect me to hop out fully clothed?"

"Nothing is wrong," Fred began.

"With what you are wearing," George finished.

"Did I mention I'm single?" Fred offered.

"I don't date. Besides I didn't pack anything so I have nothing to wear."

"You can borrow my old clothes," Harry offered, "they'll fit you better than Remus's anyway or Sirius's for that matter."

"And you know the sad thing is he's offering out of the goodness of his heart because it would be dead sexy to see you in his clothes." Fred explained putting his arm around Mirabel's shoulders. There was a loud thump as Krys fell from the bed laughing.

"Asshole," Mirabel muttered, "Come then Harry. I should get dressed before I meet his highness." Mirabel followed him out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom.

"We are supposed to go to Diagon Alley today so maybe we could go into London afterward to get you some muggle clothing. I'm sure Ginny and Krys would love to go shopping." Harry suggested.

"Strange, I thought the Boy Who Lived would be different." Mirabel said.

"What do you mean?" he asked grabbing a pair of jeans from his dresser.

"How about those clothes? I'm freezing." Mirabel said ignoring his question.

"Yeah, clothes." He said after a moment of staring.

"Hermione seems nice," Mirabel said taking a seat on his bed.

"She is." He answered absently from somewhere in his closet.

"How long have you been dating?"

"We aren't really. I mean nothing is official. Actually I've no idea what we are." He handed over a plain red t-shirt. Mirabel pulled it over head and it fell to just above her knees.

"Well don't you think you should find out?"

"During February we talked and I guess we're considered a couple, but I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend. I guess we're more like friends with benefits." As Harry explained to Mirabel about his love life she pulled on the jeans that were two sizes to big.

"How does Hermione feel about all this?" Mirabel asked checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't know actually."

"Hmm, maybe you should find that out as well. Thanks for the clothes Harry. I'm going to go meet god now." She waved and left the bedroom. Harry stood still for a moment mulling over what she had said.

"Ron," he called out, "Ron."

- 88888888 -

"A father, you can't be serious." Severus said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Nope," Sirius said, "Remus is the new father." Severus glared at him.

"You know what I meant."

"Please stop bickering. I'd like to know how Catrina kept Mirabel's name out of the Book and how come even when Dumbledore searched Germany he couldn't find her."

"The answer to that should be obvious," Dumbledore told them, "She did not wish to be found. I think talking to Mirabel is the only way we might get any answers at all."

"You might want to brush up on your German then." Sirius said. Remus bit his tongue as Mirabel entered the kitchen. She turned to Remus.

"Why does everyone assume I only speak German?" she asked Remus exasperated. Switching back to English she turned to Sirius, "I speak English. Maybe next time you should just ask me if I understand you."

"I'm sorry to hear that both Catrina and Teresa have passed on. How is Michi fairing?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's doing fine. Still refuses to do magic or speak English." Dumbledore smiled at this news.

"Mrs. Weasley informed me that you received a letter from Minerva McGonagall. May I see it?"

"Sure," she reached into her pants pocket where she kept the letter. She paled and patted her pockets frantically when it wasn't there, "it's gone. How can it be…Oh that's right I'm wearing Harry's pants," she sighed and visibly relaxed. She held out her hand, palm up, and said, "Grandmother's letter." The parchment fluttered into the room and into Mirabel's outstretched hand. She passed it off to Dumbledore, not noticing the three other men in the room staring openly at her.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I am a witch. Although Krys did show me that glow stick thing she uses. They don't use glow sticks in America, which is where I trained formally for three years. In Africa you chant, in Italy you cook, in Germany you use mostly potions, and in India you sing. There are many different ways to use magic."

"This is very interesting, Mirabel. Is there anything else you might need to tell me?" she thought for a moment immediately discarding the thought of showing Dumbledore her mother's letter.

"Surely you've heard of the Curse of the Maye's," Dumbledore nodded, "the Curse sent me here and I know Krys can feel it too."

"Why would Krys have the Curse?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Because she spent five months with me in Germany. We were like sisters, which is all the Curse needs to take hold."

"I'll be sure to look into it. It is a very old curse."

"I have a question," Remus interrupted, "Last night Krys spoke of you being only part werewolf. What did she mean by that?" Mirabel looked at him strangely.

"I thought it happened to all children who have only one cursed parent. I can control my changes. If you'll excuse me I need to find Krys." Mirabel left the kitchen before anyone could stop her, Remus then turned to Dumbledore.

"I'd like her to attend Hogwarts if that is possible." He told Dumbledore.

"That would be difficult indeed Remus. The American schools are very different from our own. If that is the only formal training she has had she might not be capable of successfully passing the seventh year courses. Usually we don't accept transfers I don't think it would be in her best interest to attend Hogwarts as a student."

"Well then I will send you my resignation by the end of the day." Remus said shortly.

"Why ever would you think of doing that?" Sirius asked putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Mirabel is obviously here for a reason. If she has known for seventeen years that I am her father why didn't she seek me out sooner? Perhaps she's in trouble. Perhaps she just got curious to who I was. We don't know, but whatever it is I intend to show her that if she needs me I am here for her."

"You don't need to give up your job Professor Lupin," Dumbledore said calmly, "Mirabel is more than welcome to stay on at Hogwarts. She could be of some help to you during the full moon since I have no doubt Sirius will not always be able to be there."

"Sirius where are you?" Harry's voice asked.

"Kitchen," Sirius replied, "do you need something?"

"Could we take a trip in to London today after we go to Diagon Alley? Mirabel didn't bring anything with her so she needs to get some muggle clothing."

"Yes, Remus and I were planning on a trip to London at some point. Today will be fine. Be ready to leave in an hour. And if you see Mirabel, Dumbledore has another question for her."

"I think she's in Krys's room. Last I heard they were trying to teach Ginny German."

"Thanks Harry." Sirius said.

"I see that the communication system from Diagon Alley works well." Dumbledore commented.

"Yes, it's very nice," Remus told him, "Will you be joining us in London today Severus?"

"I do not have the time for frivolous outings. Some of us have business to attend to. Someone has to make sure we are not ambushed." Snape bit off before excusing himself from the kitchen.

"That's a no then. How about you Dumbledore," Remus turned his question to the Headmaster, "would you like to join us for an afternoon in London?"

"I have been meaning to get some more lemon drops. I have developed quite a taste for them. I do believe they may be my favorite sweet."

"Well I'll find out if Molly and Arthur wish to go as well." Remus left the kitchen while Sirius began to pick up the remnants of the morning tea.

"You certainly have added many things since I was last here." Dumbledore watched as the dishes washed themselves when Sirius set them in the sink.

"Molly suggested a few things to help it feel more like home for Harry and Krys." Sirius said as way of answering.

"Material things do not turn a house into a home. But then you already knew that. Something is troubling you Sirius, care to share with an old man." Sirius sighed and sat back down on the bench. He ran a hand through his freshly washed hair as he thought of how to voice his question.

"Krys knew about Mirabel. Why didn't she tell someone? All this time Remus could have been getting to know his daughter. Why would she keep that to herself? Does she realize what an impact this makes on all of us? There are so many more unanswered questions now and Catrina isn't alive to give us any insight into what in the hell she was thinking."

"I think you underestimate your daughter. I think she knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe the question you should be asking is why hasn't Mirabel looked for Remus before now?"

- 88888888 -

Mirabel was more than thrilled to be shopping in London. Krys smiled to herself knowing that Mirabel could spend a thousand pounds and think nothing of it. Remus wondered slightly what he was getting himself into. Especially since there were only three adults to the nine teenagers, four of which were girls.

"Michi told me she has opened a vault for me at Gringrotts. She put in fifty thousand Euros. Do you think that will be enough?" Mirabel asked Krys.

"Depends on what you're going to buy. I think you might be able to buy all of Diagon Alley." Mirabel glared.

"Will you be serious for a moment? I'll have to pay for room and board while I'm here and then I'll need money for the train back to Frankfurt and-"

"Have you lost your mind? Room and board? I'll smack you if you say another word about that." Krys told her sharply.

"But-" before Mirabel could finish her protest Krys raised her hand and smacked the back of her head.

"I gave you fair warning. Deal with it." Mirabel choose to change the topic and turned to Ginny and Hermione who were seated next to her on the underground.

"What's Diagon Alley?" she asked. The rest of the time was spent describing every detail of Diagon Alley to Mirabel.

**Diagon Alley – London, England – Saturday July 26, 1997**

Tom greeted them all as they entered The Leaky Cauldron.

"Why don't you all go along Sirius and I will pick up all of you school books with Dumbledore." Remus told them as Mirabel looked around eagerly.

"Ah the advantages of shopping with the Headmaster." George commented. The girls quickly led Mirabel out back with the boys rushing to catch up. Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped a series of bricks. She stepped back as the entry to Diagon Alley began to form where the bricks used to sit.

"Wicked," Mirabel said clapping her hands together, "when can I get my glow stick?" Hermione looked at her curiously.

"A glow stick?" she questioned as she and Mirabel entered Diagon Alley together.

"She means a wand, but she insists on calling it a glow stick after I used lumos last night." Krys explained.

"Well I know I need to go to Gringrotts before anything else. I'd be happy to take Mirabel with me and show her around." Hermione offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said.

"We need to get some more broom wax at the Quidditch shop anyway." Ron added.

"Then shall we meet at the joke shop in an hour or so." Krys suggested. The others nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Krys and Draco went window shopping; Fred, George, and Ginny headed for the joke shop; Harry and Ron went across the street to the Quidditch shop; and Mirabel and Hermione headed straight for Gringrotts at the end of Diagon Alley. Hermione pointed out everything as they went along and gave a summarized description of all the shops in rapid German. Mirabel was content to look around and take in the wonder of once again being surrounded by magic.

"There's nothing quite like it," Hermione smiled, "I still wake up sometimes thinking it might all have been some fantastic dream. I hope I never get used to magic."

"I know exactly what you mean," Mirabel replied, "I still get a little shot of joy when I perform a spell." The pair entered the wizarding bank and walked to the nearest goblin. Mirabel handed over her key explaining her purpose while Hermione went to the next goblin and handed over her own key. While they waited to be taken to their vaults Mirabel asked why Ginny was not taking out any muggle money for their shopping spree.

"Fred and George are treating her today. If they weren't Ginny wouldn't be able to afford anything new. The Weasley's don't have a lot of money. It is a very touchy subject for them." Mirabel nodded in understanding as she followed Hermione into the cart.

After a brief conversation with one of the goblins Mirabel followed Hermione to Ollivander's. It took a good twenty minutes for the correct wand to select Mirabel.

"Ten inches, willow, unicorn hair for the core. Excellent wand for healing." Mr. Ollivander informed Mirabel as he placed it carefully in its box.

- 88888888 -

Mirabel hurried through the crowd in order to show the group her new wand. Maybe she might even be able to do a simple spell. Hermione fell behind and walked at a leisurely pace. As Mirabel turned into the alley that ran along side of Wizarding Weasleys when the sight in front of her stopped her cold, Sirius and Remus stood outside the back door holding hands. Sirius whispered something into Remus's ear before giving him a quick kiss. They entered the store hand in hand. A few minutes later the twins came out each levitating a bag of trash.

"Mirabel," George said lightly.

"Fancy meeting you here." Fred lowered his bag into the bin where it promptly disappeared. Mirabel stared at him unblinkingly not really acknowledging their presence.

"You all right there mate?" George asked worriedly. Mirabel began speaking rapidly in German flailing her arms about wildly.

"Mirabel we don't speak German." Fred interrupted.

"A little French, but no German." She drew in a deep breath before shakily switching to English.

"My father is gay?" she practically whined. The twins were silent for a moment, but laughter soon filled the alley.

"He didn't tell you."

"He's dating Sirius."

"No, he never mentioned it." Mirabel shot back annoyed at their behavior.

"You don't have anything against homosexuals do you?" Fred questioned carefully.

"No, but it's a bit of a shock. That's all." She whispered, unsure of what to with this new found information.

"Come then and show Remus what you've bought." George said encouragingly. Mirabel beamed at them. Fred held the door open and she walked through.

"Mirabel," Hermione said with relief, "I thought you had gotten lost." Mirabel shook her head no.

"What have you got there?" Sirius asked pointing at the box Mirabel had laid on the counter.

"Hermione and I purchased my glow stick." Carefully she opened the box and extracted her freshly polished wand. She thought for a moment before she waved the wand in front of her, "Lumos," she looked expectantly at the tip of the wand, but nothing happened. Waving it once again she said firmly, "Lumos." Again nothing happened. "It's broken," Mirabel cried outraged. Remus laughed and it was the first time Mirabel had heard him sound even remotely joyous.

"It's not broken, Mira. You just need a bit of practice." Mirabel rolled her eyes and threw the wand unceremoniously back into the box.

"Stupid stick," she muttered holding out her hand palm up, "Lumos," she said once again. A small ball of light formed in the palm of her hand and she smiled, "See I don't need a glow stick."

"Wand, Mirabel, it's called a wand." Krys sighed as she entered the shop with Draco in tow.

"Glow stick, wand, whatever you want to call it I don't need it. Nox." The ball of light disappeared.

"However you should still learn," Remus told her, "Hermione can help you. She's the smartest witch I've ever met." Mirabel smiled when Hermione blushed and bowed her head.

"Cool and I'll teach you wandless magic in return. Now that everything is settled let's go shopping." Mirabel grabbed Krys's hand and led the way out of the shop.

**London, England – Saturday July 26, 1997**

Draco was thoroughly bored. They had been in the same store for the past two hours. Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore had gone shopping for _necessities_, Fred and George were talking business with the proprietor, while Harry and Ron, the dynamic duo, were busy keeping an eye on Mirabel at the other end of the store so she didn't wander off on her own or get stuck talking to some hotshot guys twice her age (which happened earlier right in front of her father). Draco turned his head when Mirabel emitted a happy squeal and began speaking in German.

"I found the perfect outfit for you Hermione. Will you try it on?"

"Yes, Mirabel," she sighed, "I'll try it on." Mirabel tossed a couple of pieces of clothing over the door and into Hermione's changing room. Ginny was the first to emerge with a cheshire grin on her face.

"I love it." Mirabel said as Ginny twirled around for her.

"Ginny," George's voice boomed from the other side of the store, "what on earth are you wearing?"

"I think it would be easier if we asked what she wasn't wearing." Fred countered.

"Well I like it," Ginny protested, "Krys come out and tell me what you think." Ginny's seamless black skirt fell to about mid-thigh and the deep red tank top barely reached the top of the skirt. A knit black shawl hung just below the shirt. Krys stuck only her head out of the door.

"I like it too." She told everyone before stepping out of her own dressing room.

"Oh I like yours." Ginny returned the sentiment as she took in the designer hip huggers, white collared t-shirt, and light blue sleeveless sweater.

"Hermione," Mirabel called, "come out and let me see."

"I'd really rather not. I only really need a new pair of jeans."

"Just humor us Hermione. Besides it's only Mirabel, Ginny, and I." Krys said. The lock slid out of place and the door swung open. Hermione nervously tugged on the short blue jean skirt in a failed attempt to make it longer. Her three quarter length collared shirt was white with thin stripes of blue.

"You look wonderful. What's wrong with it?" Mirabel asked, "Harry, Ron come tell us what you think." Hermione's eyes widened and she dashed back into the changing room. By the time Harry and Ron had gotten to the dressing rooms Hermione had change back into her faded jeans and t-shirt.

"She's wearing the same thing." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and hung the outfit back up on the rack.

"I just want a pair of jeans like Krys has on." Hermione told Mirabel as a way of apology. Her eyes brightened at the mention of jeans.

"I love jeans." Mirabel said happily.

"I'm limiting you to seven pairs Mirabel," Krys said smiling.

"Only seven." She said feigning disappointment.

- 88888888 -

Once again Draco was thoroughly bored, but at least this time he had company.

"I say we walk down and look at the other shops. We'll be near by. Plus there's four of them and it's daylight." Draco reasoned.

"I second that." Ron said. The twins nodded in agreement and before long they had Harry convinced as well. With a farewell to the girls they left the clothing store. Shortly after there departure the girls purchased their clothing and moved on to walking out in the sunshine, which was a rare thing in London.

"Oh I need to get Harry his birthday present. I only have five days left." Krys said. They entered the next shop which was the jewelry shop and looked around for a gift. Ginny was looking at a small pendent when she felt a jolt of magic shoot through her arm. She let out a squeak and quickly dropped it.

"Ah I see I have a group of witches in my store." The jeweler commented.

"Yes," Krys said smiling, "I'm looking for a birthday gift for my brother, Harry Potter." Hermione smiled at the look on the jewelers face, "My name is Krys Black, my father is Sirius Black, Harry's adopted father."

"I see. Well the magical items are in the back, just through that door." He pointed to a door off to his right that was labeled 'Employees Only'. The girls thanked him and walked through the door. After half an hour of looking Krys discovered an odd looking watch that became invisible to all but the wearer when it was put on.

"Awesome," she said, "I think I'll get him this. I've never seen him with a watch so it's practical as well."

"A very wise choice my dear," the man said as he rang up her purchase, "Please read the directions before he begins to fiddle with it." He advised.

- 88888888 -

"So Harry's birthday is five days," Mirabel said as the girls milled around outside of the sporting store the boys had entered, "Any ideas on what I should maybe get him?"

"I don't think he would be expecting you to get him anything," Krys responded.

"Well I feel obligated to because my father was his father's best friend and my father is dating his godfather who was also his father's best friend, which makes us kind of related in a very roundabout sort of way. Don't even get me started on all of our mother's being friends."

"That's like beating around the bush six times."

"Yeah well what do you suggest I get him?" she asked ignoring Krys's comment. Krys shrugged.

"Ask Hermione she'll no better than I will." Mirabel looked at Hermione questioningly.

"I know he wants a snitch so he can practice on his own and he'll be needing a new broom care kit soon." Hermione began to list things, but Mirabel stopped her.

"Where do I buy a snitch?" she asked.

"Diagon Alley is the only place I know of." Ginny said adding in her two cents.

"The only place you know of for what?" Harry asked as the boys came out of the store.

"Nothing." The four said quickly.

"Yeah, that was believable." Draco said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's find the adults and head home." Krys took Draco's hand and they began to walk down the street toward the grocery store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania and Melpomene Black

**Author E-mail:** leggomy_

**Category: **General

**Key Words:** Mirabel, Germany, Krys, Remus, Sirius

**Rating:** R for some language and adult content and situations in later chapters

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** We own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**WARNING:** Despite the fact that this story is completely AU it still has spoilers for all six books: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP. The reason there are spoilers for HBP even though this story was written almost a year before the book was released is because some of our story ended up being in HBP like the soul thing (only we weren't clever enough to think of the soul bit we had our own theory, but quickly realized our stupidity in the light of JK's brilliance). While we appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM all flames will be fed to David Malfoy (that's the recycle bin on my computer). Enjoy…or well don't, but don't say we never warned you!

**Chapter Three: Fresh Start**

**12 Grimmauld Place – London, England – Thursday July 31, 1997**

On the morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday Remus and Sirius woke to the familiar scene of Mirabel curled up in the sitting chair that she had moved next to the bed.

"What is she going to do when you start teaching at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Probably hop in the bed. I wonder if something is scaring her." Remus mused while combing his wet hair.

"Maybe you should ask her." Sirius suggested rummaging through their closet for a pair of jeans.

"I don't want to embarrass her." He set the comb down and turned to the closet, "Will you please wear your black slacks today; it is Harry's birthday after all." Remus told him. Sirius rolled his eyes and put back the pair of jeans he had just selected, "Don't think I didn't see that." He teased.

"I don't mind her sleeping in our room, but if there is a problem I think we should try and figure-" Sirius stopped cold when he saw Mirabel sitting on the edge of the bed listening intently.

"I have nightmares," she confided, "all the time. When I sleep in here I don't." Remus turned around to look at Mirabel.

"What are they about?" he asked walking over to sit next to her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I only remember them if they're important. I used to only have dreams when something was about to happen or as a warning, but now I have them all the time. I never remember them though. I just wake up terrified. I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't ever be sorry Mira. I'm glad you told me. You're welcome to sleep in here as long as you want." Remus told her pulling her close. She looked to Sirius to make sure he agreed.

"Although I suggest we move in a bed. It will be more comfortable." Mirabel beamed at her, well what exactly were they, her fathers?

"I have a question."

"Go for it." Sirius said sitting on Mirabel's other side.

"Well are you like my step-dad or something. Like a semi-father." He let out a barking laugh.

"Semi-father. I like that. So then semi-daughter what would you say to breakfast?" Mirabel smiled and laid down putting her hands on her stomach.

"Breakfast would be awesome."

"Well you'll have to get up to get it." Sirius told her poking her stomach.

"Aw come on." Mirabel pleaded. Sirius stood up, picked Mirabel up by her waist and slung her over his shoulder. "Ah dad help." She called out laughing, "Get me down." Remus raised his hands up acting powerless. "Come on you've got superhuman strength you can take him on."

"I'm afraid not Mira, I'm a bit out of shape." Remus confessed.

"That's no excuse." She cried as Sirius headed for the door.

"Shall we go get Harry?" Sirius asked walking down the hallway.

"Harry will save me." She said happily. Sirius knocked on his bedroom door before throwing it open. Harry stood in his bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Oh look you brought me a birthday present." He said looking at Mirabel.

"Harry help me please. He won't put me down and my father is too scared to take him on"

"Well if Remus can't help you I surely can't." he rinsed, spit, and put his toothbrush back in its holder.

"Oh come on your seventeen now just whip out your wand." There was silence in the room after Mirabel's comment. "Oh get your minds out of the gutter. Now I know where Krys gets it from. Come on stun him Harry." She begged.

"What if I miss?" he asked.

"If you miss I don't know exactly how I feel about you being the only hope for the wizarding world." Remus and Sirius laughed while Harry cracked a smile.

"She certainly is blunt isn't she." Remus said.

"I think we should throw her in the pool for that comment."

"You have a pool?" she asked brightly, "Wait what am I saying? If you throw me in the pool I'll get you back."

"Did she just threaten me?" Sirius asked.

"I think she did." Remus said feigning shock. Sirius headed back out into the hall.

"Well then she definitely gets thrown in the pool."

"No," Mirabel screamed as Sirius slowly made his way down the stairs, "put me down." Mirabel's shouts drew the others from their rooms.

"What's going on?" Fred whispered to Harry.

"Sirius is throwing her in the pool. She threatened him." Fred and George smiled wickedly.

"She's still in her nightclothes." Hermione pointed out.

"We know." The twins answered. Hermione glared and took her wand out of her waistband. She muttered a spell that made Mirabel look up.

"Thanks Hermione." She said loudly. Hermione just smiled and nodded. When they reached the basement Sirius walked past the kitchen door and went down to the last door in the hallway. The pool room was enchanted to look like a tropical rainforest. At one end was a lovely waterfall and trees provided shade from the sun in the enchanted ceiling. "I can't swim." Mirabel shouted suddenly. Sirius stopped in mid motion of throwing her in.

"You can't." he asked looking at her intently.

"Ha you fell for it." She kicked the back of his knee and muttered a spell under her breath and they both pitched forward into the pool. When they surfaced everyone was laughing uncontrollably. Mirabel looked to Hermione and they seemed to communicate silently before Hermione pushed Harry into the pool then Krys and Ginny both pushed in Remus. "I win!" Mirabel shouted triumphantly before Harry dunked her. Before long Ron had pushed in Hermione, Fred pushed in Ginny, George pushed in Fred and Ron, and Krys pushed in Draco then George. Meanwhile guests for Harry's party had begun to arrive and Molly had told them to go to the pool. Bill was the first guest to arrive and noticed that Krys was the only one not in the water.

"Bill you must avenge me." George shouted pointing to Krys. He obliged and Krys went in screaming. The party soon turned into a pool party with everyone changing into swimsuits and jumping back in. Krys introduced Mirabel to Bill and Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and many other aurors and friends. Hermione was floating lazily on her back near the waterfall when Harry swam up to her.

"You pushed me in." he accused while treading water. Hermione didn't even look at him.

"Us girls have to stick together you know." He nodded before splashing her. She sputtered and began treading water as well.

"Now we're even." He told her before she could say anything, "Come on I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and then dove under the water. Hermione followed him as he swam under the waterfall and surfaced behind it. Hermione gasped as she looked around at the small cave.

"It's beautiful Harry." Harry helped her up onto the small plateau and she snuggled into his arms as they watched the others having fun through the waterfall.

"Hey," they both heard Fred shout over the other noise, "where is Hermione?"

"Off with Harry." Mirabel shouted.

"Not good." George said.

"Hey no fair, I'm not allowed to go off with Draco." Krys whined.

"Uhoh," Harry said playfully, "we've been found out." Hermione giggled as she slid back into the water.

"I heard giggling." Ginny said pointing toward the waterfall. Hermione surfaced on the other side of the waterfall directly in front of Sirius.

"It was all his fault." She said innocently as Harry surfaced behind her.

"No comment." Sirius said looking at the two of them sternly before a grin broke out on his face.

Mrs. Weasley, helped by Fleur and Tonks, brought breakfast in and set up a buffet for everyone. Dumbledore conjured up extra tables and chairs to accommodate the large group.

- 88888888 -

A little while later Mrs. Weasley began the gift giving by handing over her present to Harry. While Harry exclaimed over the multitude of presents Mirabel snuck away to get hers. On the way back down the stairs Dumbledore was waiting for her outside of the door to the kitchen.

"A word if I may, Miss Lupin." He said leading the way into the kitchen.

"Please call me Mirabel." She said as she took a seat across from the Headmaster.

"I was wondering perhaps what your plans were when the others are to return to Hogwarts." Mirabel was startled by this question as she had not given it much thought before.

"Well I suppose I might go back to India. Maybe on to China and Japan. I'm working on getting to Australia and then New Zealand." Dumbledore nodded with a knowing look in his bright blue eyes.

"I see. I suppose then an offer to live at Hogwarts would not interest you?" Again Mirabel was shocked.

"I can go to Hogwarts?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Not as a student, no, but as a guest of the Headmaster. Although while you are there I am sure that many of the teachers would not object to you sitting in on a few classes." Mirabel gave it some thought before she answered him.

"I'm not so sure your majesty. You see unless I'm a student I don't really see what living at Hogwarts would offer me. At least traveling I learn things and I'm not wasting my life. Not that anyone is wasting their life at Hogwarts. I'm just different." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"The real reason I am asking you to come to Hogwarts is for the sake of getting to know your father. Does that not appeal to you?" he asked cautiously.

"Do you really think he would want me there?"

"If it helps any he was ready to resign if it meant spending more time with you." Mirabel thought for awhile and Dumbledore was content to sit there and let her think.

"If I don't like it I am free to leave aren't I?"

"Of course you are. Hogwarts is not a prison. Never think anyone is forcing you to do anything that you do not wish to do."

"Then I would be delighted to stay at Hogwarts." Mirabel told him happily.

"Very well then, I will arrange for a room for you next to your father's. I feel that you will be most happy with all the new discoveries you will make." His eyes twinkled mischievously and Mirabel grinned back.

- 888888 -

Mirabel's gift was the last one Harry received. He seemed genuinely surprised to find that she had been so thoughtful as to get him one.

"How'd you know I wanted a practice snitch?" Harry asked happily when he opened the neatly wrapped package to find a golden snitch flying around in its plastic container.

"That's not just a practice snitch Harry it's a World Cup regulated snitch." Ron said in awe.

"Really?" Mirabel asked, "I just told them I wanted the best snitch they had and it was for Harry Potter so if they screwed it up I was sending his godfather after them. I figured the whole murderer thing would work to my advantage. The guy was very helpful after that." Fred and George were the first to laugh and soon everyone joined in.

"When and where did you get it?" Remus asked amazed. He was quite sure his daughter had remained within his sight most of the time.

"I went back to Diagon Alley last night. I remembered the way there and the glow stick worked on the bricks. Nothing was open on the main street so I went down this back street, found an open shop, and demanded service since the shop said it was open. He helped me get to the Ministry where I met with the head of some department thing for Quidditch. He was rather rude, I might add. Then we went into this room where all this Quidditch stuff was kept in glass cages, he pulled out this snitch. He said that it was the snitch used in the match that some referee died in." Ron gaped at her.

"You can't mean Cyprian Youdle?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that was the guy's name. Anyway he handed me the snitch and said if I ever needed another gift for someone to come straight to him. Then someone put me on a purple bus and I came back here, Hermione let me in, she helped me wrap it, and then we went to bed. And that everyone is the end of my very uneventful adventure. Going up the Eiffel Tower was more harrowing." She added as an afterthought.

"This back street you mentioned it wouldn't have been Knockturn Alley would it?" Sirius asked. Mirabel shrugged and Krys rolled her eyes.

"Mirabel," Krys began, "Knockturn Alley is a bit different than any place you've been to I'm sure."

"Well obviously you've never been to New York." She stated not seeing the problem Krys was trying to point out.

"Hermione you allowed her to go off by herself?" Harry asked astonished. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"You went with her!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Give it a rest you lot. Obviously they're fine." Mrs. Weasley broke in. Everyone stared at her flabbergasted, "Go on back to enjoying the party." She told them firmly as she began cleaning up the remnants of breakfast and unwrapping presents. Krys grinned and smacked Mirabel in the shoulder.

"Tig!" she shouted before jumping back into the water.

"What! No, that's not fair I wasn't even ready." Mirabel protested. She turned and hit Ron, "Tug!" she shouted and followed Krys into the water. Ron not quite sure of what to do smacked Harry upside the head.

"Tag!" he yelled and jumped into the water. By the time Harry put down his new snitch and was prepared to hit someone they were all in the pool. As the strange game continued Mirabel and Krys began shouting out the rules whenever someone made a mistake. This was quite funny actually considering that the game was completely made up and changed each time it was played.

- 88888888 -

As the day wore on the group tired of swimming and decided to move to the Quidditch pitch since they were able to create two full teams of Quidditch players. Mirabel snuck off to change into her muggle clothing and arrived at the pitch in time to see the teams being chosen.

"Mirabel," Hermione asked calmly, "why do you have a shirt with a picture of Harry on it?" Mirabel grinned as Hermione stared at the black and purple long-sleeved t-shirt with Harry as a third year on it. Scrawled underneath the picture was 'Harry'.

"I got it in America at this wizarding shop call Hot Topic. Surely you didn't think someone wouldn't capitalize off his name? I've got a shirt with Ron on it as well, a shirt that says Muggle, one that says seeker. It's a wonderful place to shop. I'll show you the catalog later on. I had Michi send me all these shirts. I thought it would be funny to wear them, especially this one for his birthday." Mirabel and Hermione watched the Quidditch game intently; neither of them quite understanding what was going on.

"I guess I understand the concept I just don't know all the rules." Hermione admitted as Remus blew a whistle and called a foul on Sirius for something. Mirabel just shrugged.

"I've only ever seen one quidditch game and it was the World Quidditch Cup in Prague." After the Quidditch game was over everyone joined Hermione and Mirabel in the stands.

"Nice shirt." Draco commented. Mirabel beamed at him.

"Thanks." Before long everyone was sitting at the dinner table passing around food and bringing out the largest birthday cake Harry had ever seen.

"Well you are seventeen now dear." Mrs. Weasley said as way of explanation.

- 88888888 -

August passed quickly for Mirabel as she grew to know her father. Dumbledore visited regularly and she grew very fond of the old wizard. Not once since meeting him had she referred to him as anything except for god, his majesty, or his highness. Dumbledore loved the nicknames much to Professor McGonagall's dismay ("What will the other students say?"). A twin bed had been moved into Remus and Sirius's room for Mirabel to sleep in instead of the armchair. The closer September first came the more anxious the teens became. Four days before they were to return to Hogwarts Ron and Harry left to take the apparition test. Two hours later they returned with grins on their faces.

"We passed!" the boys exclaimed happily. There was a celebration dinner that night and the two showed their enjoyment by apparating everywhere they were needed.

**12 Grimmauld Place – London, England – Monday September 1, 1997**

On the dawn of September first Krys was the first to wake. She grabbed her trunk and wand and headed for the kitchen leaving her trunk by the front door. Mrs. Weasley was already bustling about getting breakfast ready when Krys entered the kitchen.

"Good morning dear."

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Krys said cheerfully. There was silence for a few moments before Krys broke it, "Can I ask you a question Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course you can." Mrs. Weasley stopped her work to look at Krys.

"Well I was wondering if you had any regrets about being a housewife you know. Because I don't think I can do that. I really want to be a Healer and Madame Pomfrey says I'm very good. And besides I know I wouldn't be a good housewife I despise cleaning." Mrs. Weasley laughed and patted Krys's knee.

"I wanted to be an auror when I was your age. I was dead set on it, but during the course of my training I discovered I was pregnant with Bill. I figured after he was born I'd just pick back up where I left off, but I discovered how much I loved being a mother. I couldn't bear the thought of someone else seeing him take his first step or say his first word. I wanted to be there for all of it and so I never went back to training to be an auror and I don't regret it because I was there for every first and I saw every scrape and every laugh and every tear." Krys smiled, but then it faltered.

"Do you think I'll be as good a mother as you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Even better I imagine." Krys's smile returned and she leapt up to give Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"Thank you."

"Oh you are quite welcome dear." Before long the house was buzzing with activity as everyone prepared to leave. Two cars from the ministry were waiting for the group at ten o'clock sharp to take the group to Kings Cross Station. After making it on to Platform 9 and ¾ Mirabel spun around and around trying to look at everything.

"Come on, let's get you on the train before you make all of us dizzy." Remus said taking hold of Mirabel's elbow and steering her toward the train. The group followed Remus and Mirabel onto the train where Hermione and Draco went off to fulfill their Head Girl and Boy duties. Whispers followed them until the reached an empty compartment. Ginny went off to find Luna while Harry, Ron, Krys, Mirabel, and Remus settled into the compartment.

"Well Mirabel by the time we get off the train I'd say everyone in Hogwarts will know of your existence." Remus said as a few students looked in as they passed a few boys whistled and Remus glared and shouted something about losing house points that Mirabel did not understand. Hermione and Draco entered the compartment soon after the train had begun to make its way toward Hogwarts.

"No patrolling?" Harry asked as Hermione took a seat next to him.

"Nope we just get to tell everyone else to do it." She stated happily.

The time passed quickly and before she knew it Mirabel was sitting in between Dumbledore and her father watching the sorting and waiting for the feast to begin.

"As I always I will save the speech until after we have satisfied our hunger. Tuck in." Dumbledore stated happily and food appeared on the tables.

"Cool." Mirabel said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Remus smiled as he filled his plate, "Dad," she said a little while later, "they keep staring at me."

"It's because you are so captivating." Mirabel beamed.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course I do." Dumbledore stood and the students began to settle down.

"Welcome new students and welcome back everyone else. Mr. Filch wishes for me to remind you that spells are not permitted in the corridors and there is a list of banned items in each of you common rooms. I'd like to welcome back Professor Lupin as this is second year as the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I believe the so called curse has been broken." Cheers went up from the students and Remus bowed his head in thanks, "I also wish to introduce you to a new friend of mine. Her grandmother, Teresa Maye, was a very dear friend of mine," murmurs arose from some of the pure-bloods when Teresa Maye's name was mentioned, "I'm am pleased to introduce Miss Mirabel Lupin," Krys led the cheers from Gryffindor table and soon the other tables joined in, "Now I know you wish to get a full nights sleep before classes begin tomorrow." Slowly the students began to make their way out of the Great Hall and toward their respective common rooms.

"Come on Mira, I'll show you your room." Mirabel followed Remus to his classroom. The student's desks sat facing the front of the room where Remus's desk was. Behind his desk was a stairwell leading up to an office. Under the stairwell was another door that Mirabel guessed led to her father's room. On the left side of the classroom up near the front was another door. Remus walked over to it and opened it. "This is your room. There's a door that leads out into the corridor as well that is covered by a tapestry. Currently the password is Germany. You can change it whenever you like to. I have a class tomorrow at nine so you might want to use that door if you decide to go off exploring the castle and grounds. If you need anything at all just let me or Dumbledore know." Mirabel peered into her room and smiled. A canopy bed was pushed against the right wall under a window that gave a spectacular view of the lake. There was a dresser and a desk in a small alcove passed the bed that house a bay window. On the left wall were a gold couch and two matching overstuffed chairs encompassing a small table. Her trunk had been placed at the foot of her bed and an owl from Michi sat on the table waiting patiently for Mirabel to take the letter tied to its leg.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked walking over to the owl.

"Across the hall is the Prefects bathroom. The password is lemon drops. Dumbledore choose it as no one tends to use that bathroom because it is too far way from any common room and Sirius and I tend to be the only ones to use it." She nodded as she began to read the letter from Michi.

"Michi says hi and wants to know why you never write to her anymore. She says she misses Sirius's sarcasm dearly." Remus chuckled.

"I shall inform Sirius immediately that we need to owl her. Now you should get some rest no doubt you will have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good night dad." She called after him.

"Good night Mira." Mirabel decided that although she had never permitted anyone to call her Mira she enjoyed it when her father did. Shrugging a this new found information she gather her things to go take a nice long bubble bath before getting some much needed rest.

- 88888888 -

As the Gryffindor seventh year boys readied for bed Harry and Ron were quizzed by Seamus, Dean, and Neville (especially Seamus) about Mirabel.

"Who is she?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Why is she here?"

"Is she really a Maye?"

"Hey if you breathe in between questions maybe Harry and I can answer some." Ron said sarcastically. Harry laughed and climbed into bed.

"Dumbledore told you who she is. She's Remus's daughter. She lived in Germany."

"Although lived isn't exactly the right word. You know all those knickknacks Krys got during the school year from all over the world?" When the boys nodded Ron continued, "Mirabel's the one who sent them to her. She loves to travel."

"As to why she is here, Dumbledore invited her plus her and Remus just met a month ago and instead of Remus quitting he agreed to stay on if Mirabel would join him. And yes she is a Maye, but why that's so significance I have yet to figure out." Harry admitted. Ron looked a bit astonished that Harry did not see the importance of this fact. Neville decided to fill him in seeing as he was a pure blood wizard.

"The Maye's are an even bigger enemy of the Malfoy's than the Weasley's. I mean with the Weasley's there was no real reason with the exception that there was a disagreement about muggle-born witches and wizards. It actually happened here at Hogwarts out by the lake. Francis Malfoy ended up drowning Michael Weasley in 1853. But the Maye and Malfoy feud goes all the way back to 1428 when it was discovered that Persephone Malfoy was found to be carrying Adam Maye's child. She had already been promised to another. Was it the Prince of Whales or Greece?"

"Whales," Ron answered, "Prince of Greece was the younger sister."

"Oh yes, yes. Anyway the wedding was called off and the Malfoy's were furious. When Persephone gave birth to a girl she gave her the last name of Maye instead of Malfoy. Persephone's father Jasper put a curse upon all Maye women and disowned both his daughter and granddaughter." Neville finished.

"What was the curse?" Dean asked. Neville allowed Ron to answer.

"It's a curse that only affects the Maye women, causing them to dream other family member's memories at crucial times in their lives, as well as the ability to sense a loved one's death. The curse also affects the women that are close to the Maye family. For example mum told me that Leah and Lily shared the curse with Mirabel's mum."

"Why didn't Malfoy say anything when Mirabel showed up? I mean if there's some great big feud going on between their families." Harry asked.

"He probably didn't know she was a Maye. I mean we all, the wizarding world that is, all thought that Catrina was the last of the Maye's." Ron explained.

"I think Hermione would be extremely impressed with you knowledge on this." Harry joked. Ron threw a pillow at him and Neville rolled his eyes.

"Hermione can probably ramble off the complete family tree of the Maye's from Persephone to Mirabel." Rom commented.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Seamus suddenly blurted out. Harry and Ron both laughed.

"No." Harry answered.

"But not from lack of offers. Of course more than half of those offers come from men twice her age. Plus you know my mum she's practically adopted Mirabel so all of us Weasley's feel obligated to keep any potential boyfriends at bay." Seamus gulped.

"All of you?" he asked timidly. Ron nodded.

"And you know Seamus since she's Remus's daughter and he's one of my adopted parents that makes her my sister." Harry informed him lightly. Again Seamus gulped.

"Oh stop giving the boy a heart attack and let him dream. I'm pretty sure she didn't even notice you." Dean told him.

"Gee thanks. That sure lifted my self-esteem. With you lot for friends who needs enemies."

"Can we please try and get some sleep? We have potions first thing tomorrow. I don't know why we still take that class?" Neville mumbled.

"Because we want to be aurors." Harry stated.

"Suck it up and take it like a man Neville." Ron told him happily as he climbed under the covers.

"Good night." He said firmly in response, drawing the curtains closed.

"Good night Neville." The others called out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania and Melpomene Black

**Author E-mail:** leggomy_

**Category: **General

**Key Words:** Mirabel, Germany, Krys, Remus, Sirius

**Rating:** R for some language and adult content and situations in later chapters

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** We own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**WARNING:** Despite the fact that this story is completely AU it still has spoilers for all six books: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, and HBP. The reason there are spoilers for HBP even though this story was written almost a year before the book was released is because some of our story ended up being in HBP like the soul thing (only we weren't clever enough to think of the soul bit we had our own theory, but quickly realized our stupidity in the light of JK's brilliance). While we appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM all flames will be fed to David Malfoy (that's the recycle bin on my computer). Enjoy…or well don't, but don't say we never warned you!

**Chapter Four: Lost and Wandering**

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Wednesday September 10, 1997**

Mirabel was lying on her bed wondering what she should do to occupy her time. During her first week at Hogwarts she had done all the exploring she planned to do. She had listened in on a few lessons before quickly growing bored with them. Why had she ever agreed to live at Hogwarts with her father? Oh, right, god thought it was for the best. Speaking of god, she thought to herself, she'd go see him today. Surely he'd be more entertaining than anything else at this point. Maybe he could even show her something she had yet to see. Maybe he'd even allow her to leave the grounds and visit the twins in Diagon Alley. Throwing back the covers she gingerly set her feet on the cold stone floor. She grabbed a black skirt that was striped with blue and wiggled into it. Taking off her night shirt she replaced it with the white button up Ravenclaw shirt that had belonged to her mother. She chose her grandfather's Slytherin tie, and her father's Gryffindor robes. Knee high gray socks and simple, black Mary Jane's completed her ensemble. Mirabel felt she represented her entire family. She left her room only to enter her father's classroom. His lecture ceased as everyone turned their attention to the strange girl.

"I'm going to see god, dad." She told Remus. He smiled and waved goodbye as she left the classroom.

- 88888888 -

Finding Dumbledore's office proved to be more difficult than she thought. Perhaps she needed to explore the castle a bit more thoroughly, but after she spoke with Dumbledore.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked the torch on the wall illuminating the passageway.

"The dungeons." An oily voice said behind her. She spun around quickly to face Professor Snape.

"Shouldn't you be teaching?" she asked him smartly.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? You aren't lost are you because I do not have the time to lead you back to your father." He spat out. Mirabel glared at him.

"No, I'm not lost." She told him defiantly.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me." He said walking around her and further down the hall. She looked around wildly before following him.

"You're the potions master."

"That's why I teach potions." He said sarcastically.

"Can you teach me? I mean obviously you aren't terribly busy and Lord knows I'm not. And I'm really good at potion making. I could make the Wolfsbane potion by the time I was eleven. I've been all over the world and learned lots of different potions, but I've really ever had basic training and I really-"

"Please, stop talking," Mirabel shut her mouth immediately and stared up at him, "you could make Wolfsbane when you were eleven?" he asked astonished. She nodded her head, obeying his order to stop talking. "I might consider it, but only if you are serious about this. I refuse to teach someone who thinks potions is a dead art."

"I am serious, Snape. Well now I guess I'll be forced to call you Professor Snape. Oh well," she shrugged, "Can we start now?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll need a first year potions book to begin with and I have a class starting in ten minutes, but be back here at four o'clock and we'll begin. Do not be tardy."

"I'm never tardy." She shouted after him as he stalked off down the corridor, "Damn, I still don't know how to get to god's office."

- 88888888 -

An hour and a half later Mirabel found herself near tears in McGonagall's sixth year transfiguration classroom.

"Did you need something Miss Lupin?" she asked.

"I got lost trying to find my way to god's office. I ran into Snape, but obviously he was no help. I think it might have killed him to point me in the right direction. That was over an hour ago. Please, please can you help me?" Mirabel begged. McGonagall nodded curtly before turning to her class.

"Continue practicing I will be back shortly." McGonagall led her down to the end of the corridor where there was a large statue, "Here you are Miss Lupin. The password is Gummi Bears." At the password the statue moved and revealed a hidden staircase, "Apparently on his trip into muggle London he discovered them along with Sour Worms." She seemed to not know whether to be amused or annoyed so Mirabel said nothing but thank you.

"Why Mirabel to what do I owe this wonderful pleasure?" Dumbledore asked when Mirabel entered his office. Two stacks of parchment sat on his desk. The largest stack was the one in front of him.

"You owe boredom. I've been to every class, I've searched every room, been all over the grounds, which isn't that exciting unless you're allowed in the forest, and now there is nothing left to do. Oh well Snape," she paused and thought about it, "Sorry Professor Snape has agreed to give me potion lessons. I need something to do. Maybe I could help with paper work. It has to be more exciting than listening in on another astronomy lesson." Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Most students find the History of Magic lessons to be boring."

"No they were okay, but I think history is fascinating. Of course he is kind of monotone so I could see why some would find it boring. Anyway what are you working on?" she asked.

"I am checking these new Hogsmeade permission letters for forgeries. If you would like to help you may." Mirabel clapped her hand together and took more than half of the stack into her hands before sitting in one of the plush chairs. As she began running her hand over the signature Dumbledore watched her with curiosity. "You already know the spell?" he asked. She looked up and nodded.

"Well I had to so I knew how to get around it. I didn't go around with the name Mirabel Lupin. Every time I left a country I changed my name and appearance."

"That is remarkable for one so young." He commented.

"Thanks." She said happily continuing on to the next roll of parchment. A little while later she only had four more to go and Dumbledore was on his last.

"Thank you for your help Mirabel. I am afraid that would have taken me much longer had I done it alone. In my old age I have found easy tasks take much longer." He admitted.

"You aren't old your highness, you're just wizened." He chuckled at her statement.

"Wizened. I believe I like that term. Now about your boredom, I think I may have a remedy. Have you ever heard of floo powder?" Mirabel shook her head, "Floo powder allows you to use the fireplace as travel. The twins have owled to let me know that you are more than welcome to visit them at their joke shop. You may use my fireplace when you need to. Would you like to go now?" he asked.

"Yes." She said excitedly. Dumbledore stood and walked over to the fireplace with her. Taking down a jar from the mantle he allowed her to grab a handful.

"When you're ready throw the floo powder in the fireplace, shout out your destination, and walk in. Now the ride will be quite dizzying so I suggest closing your eyes until you reach the correct fireplace." Fearlessly Mirabel did as she had been instructed. In a few seconds she tumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace, landing hard on her side.

"Mirabel," George cried out, "you've decided to visit." The twins rushed over to help her up.

"Ugh," was all she said.

"First time using floo powder?" Fred asked when she had gotten to her feet. She nodded still trying to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her.

"What brings you to our humble shop?" George asked.

"God told me you could cure my boredom." They grinned manically at each other over Mirabel's head.

"Sure you can help test some new products."

"Ha, I'm not that stupid, but I can help draw in more shoppers." Fred raised an eyebrow.

"And would your father approve of the method you have in mind?" he asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Now give me a poster I can hang in the display case along with some items I can set up. Business will be booming before you know it." As Mirabel got to work she discarded her robes and loosened the tie. Before long men much older than Mirabel were streaming in to help her hang the poster she was having _trouble_ hanging. "Be sure to buy something. I get commission." She told each of them. A few hours later the twins had closed the shop for two hours.

"A siesta!" George told her.

"Don't you think we deserve a break? I mean after all the hard work we did bringing in customers. It's tiring." Fred commented. She rolled her eyes and checked the clock behind the service counter.

"Wow it's already three o'clock. I should probably get back. I have to meet Snape at four."

"Lucky guy. And what did he do to win your heart that we have yet to attempt." Mirabel choked on air.

"Disgusting. I mean I value personal hygiene very much. He agreed to teach me potions and hey it kills time. Can I floo to the Gryffindor common room?" she asked the twins.

"You must certainly can my love." Fred answered handing her the floo powder and directing her back to the fireplace.

"Come see us again." The two called as she stepped into the flames. She tumbled out of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room right into the lap of Seamus Finnigan who had been sitting by the fire reading his Herbology book.

"Sorry, still trying to get the hang of it." She said sitting up, but remaining in his lap, "you wouldn't by any chance have seen the golden trio and Krys have you?" It took him a few minutes to comprehend that she was talking to him and then all he could do was point over at a table where Harry and Ron sat doing some homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts., "Thanks," she said standing up and brushing off the soot on her skirt. Seamus continued to stare, but Mirabel took no notice. She walked over to Harry and Ron only to find them cackling like mad men, "Care to share the joke?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"You need something sister dear?" he asked.

"Yes brother I do. Could you point out a first year to me?" Knowing it was an odd request and deciding not to press the issue, he pointed over to a small boy who sat in a chair by himself in the corner with his bag leaning against the side of the chair. A first year potions book just happened to be sticking out of it.

"Excellent, I'll be right back." She walked over to him and began whispering to him as she stealthily reached down and grabbed the potions book, with a flick of her hand it flew to Harry who caught it easily. She kissed the young boy on the cheek and walked back over to the fantastic duo. "Okay now I need an escort to Snape's class."

"Now that was just evil, stealing from a first year." Ron said grinning like an idiot.

"Oh I'll give it back sooner or later." In the end Hermione, who had come out of the Head Girl's bedroom, took her to see Snape. Immediately after their departure they headed over to where Seamus sat still in shock.

"Seamus, mate," Ron began, "can you hear me? Do we need to take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Or maybe we'll just dump you in a tub of cold water." Harry added.

"She was in my lap." He said stupidly.

"We know." Harry said.

"Now go take a shower you fiend." Ron said sternly, but still smiling. As Seamus headed for the shower his goofy grin remained intact.

- 88888888 -

Hermione left Mirabel outside of Snape's classroom and headed for the library with the promise that she would be back in two hours to help her find her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She pushed open the classroom door to find Snape sitting at his desk grading papers. He looked up a bit surprised to see her there on time.

"I got a book," she told him holding it up for him to see. He nodded curtly and stood.

"Good then we shall start with a review to see just how much you know compared with a first year. If you past this test," he said handing her a sheet of parchment, "then we shall move on to second year and so on." Begrudgingly and a little upset Mirabel took the parchment and a spare quill and ink bottle and got to work. After successfully completing the first and second year tests Snape found her to know as much as a second term third year. "Tomorrow bring a third year potions book and we will begin. I realize that you can make potions not even some grown wizards can, but you asked to learn the art of potion making and without the knowledge of even simple potions and how things react chemically it is worthless."

"I wasn't complaining." She told him, "And thank you for your time." Hermione was reading a book waiting patiently for her when she left the classroom.

"How did you do?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Third year level." Mirabel said a bit dishearten.

"Don't worry. I mean you said yourself the only magical training you received was in America for three years and they focus mainly on wandless magic not potions or history or arithmacy. No one expected you to be at N.E.W.T level already." Hermione consoled.

"You're right I just thought I might do better."

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Friday September 12, 1997**

Friday donned bright and early and Krys awoke early due to the excitement she felt of her father's arrival. This weekend brought the full moon and as always he came to help Remus, whether with teaching the class or helping with the change, it was always up in the air depending on the day and how well Remus was feeling. Mirabel seemed to be getting along with most of the students although there had been a few altercations and Krys was glad. She liked having her best friend with her at school and she liked that Mirabel had found a family. Despite the weirdness of it all Mirabel, Krys, and Harry had sat down and discussed the situation. They had decided that although neither Sirius or Remus was his father that did not change the fact that he loved them like they were. Mirabel said the same for Sirius and Krys for Remus. They then decided that the three of them were brother and sisters. With everything cleared up they were finally a family and all three of them were ecstatic as this was a first for each of them.

Krys dressed quickly and practically ran to the Great Hall where Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Mirabel sat at the head table enjoying breakfast.

"Dad," Krys cried out happily running up to the table.

"Morning sweetheart." He said kissing her cheek, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Famished." She answered taking a seat next to him. As other students began entering the Great Hall the four finished their breakfast and made their way to wherever it was they had to be. Mirabel headed for the Gryffindor common room as she still needed to find a third year potions book and there bound to still be students in the common room. Krys headed off to Charms early with Hermione and Sirius and Remus headed for the Defense classroom.

There was a scattering of students in the common room preparing for their day. Mirabel easily spotted a group of third years who had neglected packing their school bags for a quick game of exploding snap. Quickly nicking a potions book she left the common room to head for her bedroom in order to do some reading before meeting with Snape at four.

The day quickly passed for Mirabel and before she knew it she was sitting in front of a cauldron as Snape explained about the dangers of mixing mandrake roots with dragon's blood unless the flames were the correct temperature and you added beetle eyes in between the two and stirred counter clockwise three times after everything was put in.

"Mirabel," he said suddenly, "how was it you were able to procure a potions book so quickly?"

"Magic." She answered before Snape snatched the book from her and opened the cover.

"This belongs to Gretchen Yeeler. I told you to find a potions book not steal one." he reprimanded.

"You never specified on how I was to obtain one." She countered. He rolled his eyes.

"Well yes because I believed like any normal person you would borrow one from the library or owl Flourish and Blotts requesting one immediately." She shrugged.

"I'm going to return it. Don't get your knickers all in a twist. I made sure that when it came time for the girl to have potions one of her books would transfigure into a potions book until I can give this one back. I'm not evil. I wouldn't allow you to humiliate her in front of the entire class for not having her book."

"Just make the potion." He told her firmly setting the book back down.

- 88888888 -

That night as Krys settled into the dorm with Lavender and Parvati her thoughts drifted to Draco. She had only seen him at dinner that night and she was a little disappointed that they could not take a walk around the lake due to his Head Boy duties. Finally after a little tossing and turning Krys drifted off in a fitful sleep.

**England – 1973 **

"Hello Joseph. It has been far too long since our last meeting." A man with silvery blonde hair circled around a man who bore a striking resemblance to Mirabel.

"Augustus you never cease to disgust me," Joseph spat out. Augustus knelt down until he was eye level with him.

"Now Joseph why don't you just give us what we want. The Dark Lord wishes to have the ring of Ravenclaw and we know that Teresa is a descendent. You wouldn't want us to go ask her for it would you? Or perhaps we could ask Catrina." Joseph's eye glowed with anger.

"They know nothing. This fight is between you and I leave them out of it. When Dumbledore told me Voldemort was looking for the ring I took it form Teresa and hid it. I'm the only one to know where it is." He told Augustus fiercely struggling against the ropes that bound him.

**Bristol, England – 1973 **

Teresa Maye opened the door to find two aurors standing on her doorstep, "Mrs. Maye," the one she knew to be Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Mrs. Maye I'm sorry to be the one to inform you, but your husband he was captured and killed by Death Eaters today."

- 88888888 -

She lit the two white candles first and then the black candle that sat in between them. She placed the small silver bowl on top of the small flames she had already begun. Pouring the potion she had made the night before into the bowl she added two drops of her husband's blood.

"I curse the killers of my love. The Death Eaters and their Dark Lord and all that they believe and stand for. I curse every spell they use, every word the utter, every thought they consider." She took a bit of black cloth that she had cut from a Death Eater mask and added it to the simmering liquid making sure that it was thoroughly soaked before she picked up her wand and pointed it at the cloth, "deficio maledic." A brilliant light shot from her wand causing the cloth to illuminate.

**Malfoy Manor – Manchester, England – 1992 **

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy said, "There is something about our family that you should know.

"Yes, father." Draco aged about twelve responded.

"There is a reason you shall always lose to the Potter boy. Two decades ago a curse was placed on our family. A very powerful curse that has no known remedy. It is not exactly dark magic, but it is not good magic either. Teresa Maye was the one to cast it before fleeing to America. The curse prohibits any Malfoy from succeeding against the enemy." Draco too this in and acknowledge he had heard his father with a slight nod of his head.

- 88888888 -

Krys awoke with a start, breathing heavily.

"Draco," She whispered, "why haven't you said anything?"

- 88888888 -

Mirabel awoke with first light, dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt she walked over to her father's room and knocked on the door. Sirius was the one who opened the door with heavy lidded eyes.

"Come on you two get up, we're going running." She said pushing her way into the room. She began to shake her father until he woke.

"What?" he groaned rolling over.

"Get up. I'm getting you in shape so next time Sirius tries to drown me you can save me. Up come on." She told him giving him another rough shake.

"I don't run." He mumbled.

"You do now." Sirius said helping Mirabel out.

- 88888888 -

As Remus, Sirius, and Mirabel rounded the lake Remus caught the sight of splashing a little ways out.

"Is that Severus?" he asked as he halted his jog and pointed to the middle of the lake.

"He can't swim remember Moony." Sirius said breathing heavily. Mirabel looked at the two of them expectantly.

"I can't swim either." Remus admitted with no shame.

"I can't go in I just ate." Sirius answered. Mirabel rolled her eyes and quickly pulled off her t-shirt along with her tennis shoes and socks. She ran into the cold water and swam toward the potions professor.

"How in the hell did you end up in the middle of the lake?" Mirabel asked once she had gotten her arm around his neck to help him float.

"Long story." He muttered bitterly. When Mirabel finally reach shore she collapsed on her back with half of her body still in the water.

"Are you alright Mirabel?" Remus asked quickly kneeling down by his daughter. She nodded her head still trying to regain her breath.

"The wizard who was drowning is perfectly alright. Thanks for your concern." Snape remarked. Mirabel turned over onto her stomach to glare at him.

"I saved your sorry ass so leave me alone." She told him hotly.

"Mirabel Anne Lupin what in the world is this thing on your back?" Remus asked sternly. Sirius joined his partner to stare down at his semi-daughter's back.

"I'd say it's a tattoo Remus." Sirius answered for Mirabel.

"It is a tattoo. I got it in Italy." She replied as she sat up.

"You sure did a lot of things in Italy."

"Well dad it's a fun place with great looking guys. Kind of hard not to do anything in Italy."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that last remark." Remus stated standing up and helping Mirabel to her feet.

"Good wouldn't want to ruin any innocent air I have about me." Sirius choked on a laugh while Remus glared at him.

"Are we sure our daughters were not switched at birth. Krys seems more like me and Mirabel seems more like you."

"Now Snape how in the hell did you end up in the middle of the lake if you can't swim?" Mirabel asked sitting up.

"I was in Hogsmeade investigating a potion used on the owner of the Hogs Head. I picked up the bottle to look at the contents and then I was in the lake."

"Why would someone want to port key you into the middle of the lake?" Remus asked.

"I can think of a few who might want to kill him." Mirabel mumbled. Sirius and Remus both laughed. Remus helped his daughter to her feet only to discover she was shivering.

"Come on let's get you back to the castle before you catch something." Remus put his arm around Mirabel's shoulders and held her close.

"I'll tell Dumbledore what happened. Maybe he can shed some light on this because I frankly see nothing." Sirius said as Snape got to his feet.

- 88888888 -

Mirabel showered and prepared for the day while Remus went back to his room and prepared for that night as it would be the first night of the full moon. Mirabel brought him the Wolfsbane potion from Snape and he gulped it down quickly.

"Thank you Mira. I shall see you in a few days." With those parting words he locked himself in his room with only Sirius given the ability to come and go as he pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania and Melpomene Black

**Category: **General

**Key Words:** Mirabel, Germany, Krys, Remus, Sirius

**Rating:** R for some language and adult content and situations in later chapters

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** We own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**Chapter Five: Teaching Woes**

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Monday September 15, 1997**

Dumbledore tapped lightly on Mirabel's bedroom door early on the morning after the full moon. When he heard nothing he knocked again. Still nothing. She must not be up yet, he mused to himself as he cracked the door slightly open. Deciding it was safe to enter he did so. He saw her curled up on top of her bedcovers with her yellow blanket wrapped tightly around her chest and middle. "Mirabel," Dumbledore said gently trying to wake her, "Mirabel," he called a little louder. At the sound of his voice Mirabel shot straight up and glanced around wildly. She visibly relaxed when she realized it was only Dumbledore.

"Is there something you need your Highness?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I neglected to inform you earlier that due to your father's…um…condition you will be responsible for handling his classes. So today you will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm what?" Mirabel asked in disbelief, trying to untangle herself from her blanket.

"I'm sure your father has left enough instructions for you to carry on for today, but in the future you'll be more prepared I am sure."

"You cannot be serious." Dumbledore was all ready out of her room when she finally got both bare feet on the stone ground. She ran after him and stuck her head out the door in order to yell at him.

"But, Dumbledore I can't teach. I don't know how and I hate kids." He either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. Mirabel hoped for the first, but was betting on the latter. The sound of the bell ringing brought her from her silent cursing of all things breathing. "Oh hell," she mumbled as she slammed her door shut. She quickly threw on her robes over her sports bra and pajama pants, crossing her arms tightly over her chest she opened the door and stalked into the classroom. The smiling faces of the seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's met her glare and she groaned loudly "I hate you god," she mumbled loudly enough for the entire room to hear her. Krys quirked an eyebrow and continued to stare questioningly at her best friend. While Ron voiced the question that was on almost everyone's mind.

"Mirabel what are you doing here?"

"I'm teaching dammit. What does it look like I'm doing?" Krys bit her tongue knowing that a retort would only further Mirabel's anger. Mirabel walked over to her father's desk and began to rummage through the drawers looking for anything that might help her. After a few minutes she grew bored and a sudden idea hit her. Walking over to the door that led to her father's bedroom she banged twice on the door before letting herself in.

"Sirius move out of my way I need to talk to dad. Ah, no take the sheet with you please. Dad wake up. Where are your lesson plans? His godliness wants me teaching." There was a mumbled response before Mirabel was back in front of the classroom. "Hermione," Mirabel called out, "come help me." Hermione looked at her questioningly, but complied nonetheless, "I take it you know what everyone is supposed to be doing." Mirabel whispered.

"Actually," Hermione whispered back, "I don't. I accidentally neglected my readings last night. Remember."

"Oh," Mirabel responded, "that's right. Never mind I'll just improvise."

"You might want to change. The Slytherins like to comment on everything." Hermione warned.

"I will just as soon as I get everyone started and you are going to help me. Let's start teaching them wandless magic." Hermione nodded knowing that she could help with this. "Alright," Mirabel said so the entire class could hear her, "put everything away and stack your bags under the staircase in front of the door." The Gryffindors and Draco were the first to comply with the rest of the Slytherins joining in after a few moments of contemplation. As they moved from their desks Mirabel began turning the desks and chairs into pillows with a flick of her hand, Hermione helped. "Okay you're going to learn wandless magic. God tells me that since you're so used to a wand it will be difficult, but I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Anyway we are going to start with lumos, once you've mastered that and nox, move onto accio. Watch closely." Mirabel held out her hand palm up. "Lumos," she said. A ball of light appeared in her hand, "Nox" she said and the light disappeared. "Accio." A pillow flew into her hand and then she threw it back into the pile. "Go on and start if you need help or have questions ask Hermione."

While Mirabel went to change Krys positioned herself next to Draco in order to get his attention.

"Draco," she hissed at him. He turned sharply causing the fizzle of light in his hand to go out, "we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound promising. Should I prepare for the worst?" he joked.

"No, I just had a strange dream last night and I want to talk to you about it." He nodded, but turned his attention back to the palm of his hand.

"Hermione," Ron whined, "my light is dull." Hermione walked over to Ron and noticed that although he had managed to produce a ball of light in his palm it seemed to be flickering on and off like a lamp where the bulb had not been twisted on tight enough.

"Concentrate on brightening the light." Hermione suggested. Ron closed his eyes and screwed up his face as he began concentrating. A few seconds later there was a bright flash and the class had to shield their eyes to keep from going blind. "Ron I said brighten the light not conjure up the sun." Hermione reprimanded still shielding her eyes.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly, "nox." The brilliant light disappeared and the others continued working. Harry and Krys had already advanced to accio and Krys was sending pillows flying left and right while Harry was still trying to get it to do more than roll over.

"Hey Potter, Weasley, watch this." Draco called out happily as he pointed his hand at Krys's back, "accio." Krys flew backward into Draco who caught her easily.

"Show off." Krys pouted.

"Hey no PDA in my class." Mirabel said coming out of her room wearing designer jeans and her seeker t-shirt.

"Nice shirt." Draco called, releasing Krys from his arms.

"Thanks."

- 88888888 -

After class Krys pulled Draco into an empty classroom for some privacy to discuss her dream.

"It was strange," she began, "I just saw flashes of things, like memories. It was about this curse that Teresa Maye put on Voldemort and the Death Eaters. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" she asked.

"How did you find out?" Draco roared.

"I had a dream." Krys told him calmly.

"What are you a seer now? There's no way. Now who told you?"

"Draco, please, listen to me," she said taking his hands in hers, "Mirabel is a Maye and I know you know what that means. I lived with her for a while. The curse affects me as well, but this is the first dream I've ever had of this nature. Please Draco you have to tell Dumbledore."

"I can't," Draco sighed, "if my father found out you knew. Krys you don't know what he's capable of. If he hurt you." Draco broke off not able to finish his sentence. Krys moved into his embrace and held him.

"Nothing will happen to me. You won't let it, but this could help the Order. You need to tell them. If you don't and they find out you were hiding it they might believe. Well you know what would happen."

"Krys," he began to protest again.

"Look we can ask Mirabel about it first. If she doesn't know then you have to tell the Order. If she does know then we'll let her tell them." Draco sighed and rested his head on top of Krys's.

"Whatever you say love." He answered.

"Good. Let's go find Mirabel." Draco followed her to the Great Hall where Mirabel sat alone eating an extremely late breakfast.

"Hey Anne." Draco greeted as he and Krys took seats across from her. Mirabel rolled her eyes at Draco's use of her middle name.

"Art," she shot back. He just smirked.

"Knock it off you two. Mirabel do you know anything about a curse against the Malfoy's?" Krys asked.

"Sure, I know people that curse them everyday."

"Mirabel." Krys said warningly.

"No, no one has ever mentioned any Curse of the Malfoy's. Mom just told me to stay away from them because Augustus Malfoy killed my grandfather."

"Yes, and then your grandmother invoked this curse. Um. Deficio maledic. Yeah that was the curse." Mirabel put down her goblet and stared at her two friends.

"No, no she couldn't have." Mirabel whispered. She jumped up from the table tore out of the Great Hall toward her bedroom. She rummaged through her desk pulling out two white candles and one black, a small silver bowl, a vial of thick yellowish liquid, and a small vial of red liquid. Marching back out into the classroom she slid everything off her father's desk. She set the candles down with the black in between the two white ones. She lit the white ones first and then the black. With another spell small flames sprang to life and she set the small silver bowl on them using a hover charm. She poured the yellow goop in first. "I call the one who curses the slayers of love. The watcher of faith, the keeper of hope. I call the one who used spells in anger, used words of hatred, and thoughts of malice." She poured in two drops of the red liquid and a small puff of smoke went up, "deficio maledic." Mirabel shouted throwing a spell at the bowl.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked coming out of the bedroom with Remus not far behind.

"I don't know, but I'm getting Dumbledore." Krys said taking off. A silvery form began to appear from the bubbling liquid in the bowl. Slowly it grew until Mirabel's grandmother stood in front of her.

"What were you thinking?" Mirabel yelled, "How could you? And then you just die and now I'm the one who has to deal with the consequences of using deficio maledic as a curse."

"Mirabel you must listen. I did not use the curse to avenge your grandfather. I took careful steps to make sure you would not feel the remnants of it."

"Don't patronize me. I know all about mother's plan. She thought she could run from it, but it ended up killing her. She cursed me and you knew it. She was a coward. She deserted her friends when they needed her because she was too afraid."

"You would have died if she stayed."

"Lily protected Harry, Leah protected Krys, but like always us Mayes have to run. I hereby revoke my right as a member of the Maye family and any power that goes with it."

"Mirabel no!" her grandmother shouted, "Someone stop her." Draco drew his wand and pointed it at her.

"Silencio." He cried. Mirabel fell silent although she could still be seen screaming at her grandmother.

"If she gives up the Maye name everything will be undone. The Curse of the Malfoy's will be lifted, but so will the ancient magic that Lily did to protect Harry. If you don't calm her down Harry will no longer be the Chosen One. The spell is wearing off I cannot stay any longer." Teresa disappeared and the flames and the candles went out although Mirabel was still trying to yell. Remus was too weak to help his daughter and he was sent back to bed by Sirius. Despite her best efforts Mirabel could not prevent Sirius from throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey forced her to take a sleeping potion before Sirius removed the spell keeping her from speaking.

"I hate her," Mirabel told Sirius hoarsely as her eyes began to close, "I hate her so much."

"Shh," Sirius whispered stroking her hair, "Just rest right now. We'll sort it all out later."

- 88888888 -

"What happened to her?" Krys demanded later on that afternoon, "Why was she so upset?"

"The curse that Teresa used was never meant to be used in the fashion that she used it. Mostly it is used to call on those who have already passed to seek their advice on how to destroy great evil. Once or twice it has been used to prevent evil from winning. However I believe Teresa found a way around all of this and coupled with the spell Lily used to protect Harry it brought down Voldemort. Teresa knew it would not kill him, but she believed it would give us enough time to figure out what would kill him. That is when I discovered his use of horcruxes. I will be the one to explain all of this to Mirabel. In the meantime I believe it wisest not to mention this to anyone." He said looking at Krys, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nodded in agreement before leaving the Headmaster's office.

"Hermione have you ever heard of that spell before?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I'm going to find out. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione headed in the direction of the library so naturally that is where everyone believed she was headed. Instead she took a detour and ended up in front of the Defense classroom. Poking her head inside and seeing no one she made a dash for Mirabel's open door. Once inside she shut the door and looked around. "Please forgive me Mirabel." She whispered heading for the desk first. She sifted through pieces of parchment, mostly letters from Krys, one from her mother that Hermione did not even touch for fear of upsetting Mirabel. In the second drawer were hundreds of muggle pictures from across the world. In the third drawer, which had already been open when Hermione arrived, she found a dusty old book underneath some unused candles and parchment. Pulling the book from the drawer Hermione walked over to the bed and settled down to read. Tea and dinner came and went and still Hermione read, absorbing every word the book offered on the history of the Maye's, Malfoy's and the known weaknesses of Voldemort. Around ten o'clock Dumbledore escorted Mirabel back to her room after a two hour long discussion. Still angry with her mother Mirabel grudgingly forgave her grandmother now coming to understand her motives. When Mirabel entered her room all she wanted was to sleep as Dumbledore had informed her she would be teaching classes tomorrow and one class was even a double period. She noticed Hermione asleep with a book lying open across her chest. Taking off her jeans and shirt she grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She took her blanket from the foot of the bed and the pillow Hermione was not using and put it at the foot of the bed by Hermione's feet before lying down herself. Hermione stirred, but did not wake up and soon Mirabel was fast asleep as well.

**12 Grimmauld Place – London, England – Saturday July 26, 1997**

"Hermione seems nice," Mirabel said taking a seat on his bed.

"She is." He answered absently from somewhere in his closet.

"How long have you been dating?"

"We aren't really. I mean nothing is official. Actually I've no idea what we are." He handed over a plain red t-shirt. Mirabel pulled it over head and it fell to just above her knees.

"Well don't you think you should find out?"

"During February we talked and I guess we're considered a couple, but I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend. I guess we're more like friends with benefits." As Harry explained to Mirabel about his love life she pulled on the jeans that were two sizes to big.

"How does Hermione feel about all this?" Mirabel asked checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't know actually."

"Hmm, maybe you should find that out as well. Thanks for the clothes Harry. I'm going to go meet god now." She waved and left the bedroom.

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Monday September 15, 1997**

Mirabel was startled awake by Hermione's tossing and turning.

"Hermione," she called out shaking her legs, "wake up, it's just a dream." Hermione sat up quickly, the book falling from her chest to land on the floor with a loud thump. In the moonlight Mirabel could see tears glistening on her cheeks, "Hermione what happened?" Sobbing Hermione answered.

"Harry told you we were just friends with benefits." Understanding immediately Mirabel crawled forward to take Hermione in her arms.

"Oh honey, he's a seventeen year old boy. He didn't know what he was saying. I'm positive he didn't mean it. Anyone with eyes can tell that Harry adores you." As Hermione continued to sob on Mirabel's shoulder she stroked her hair and muttered soothing words.

"On the plus side," Hermione said once she had gained control of speech again, "I guess this means you like me since I now have the curse."

"Of course I like you. Why would you think I didn't?" Mirabel asked stunned by Hermione's confession.

"Well I figured you wanted me out of the way for a shot at Harry. At least that's how most girls feel about me. Either that or I'm an ugly, bossy, book worm, know-it-all."

"Hermione," Mirabel reprimanded sharply, "You are not ugly. As long as you believe you are you will never be comfortable with Harry liking you and in the end you'll be pushing him away. Tell me what you think is ugly about you and why and I'll tell you what I think is ugly about me. And Hermione," Mirabel added as an after thought, "Harry is way too geeky for me and he's my brother so it'd be like incest or something. I'm from Germany not Alabama." Hermione laughed at this her tears beginning to dry.

"I despise my hair. It's so bushy and everyone always comments on it." Mirabel nodded.

"Okay I hate my upper arms I think they're too flabby."

"I hate my chest. It's too small, I'm only an A." Hermione said looking down at herself.

"Ditto, but I'm a B."

"My legs are too short."

"My torso is too short."

"Yeah okay Mirabel this is depressing me." Hermione admitted.

"Good now the second part. You need to try and do something about the parts of you that you don't like. For example my arms, I'm trying to work out my upper body so I can tone them up. I wear bras with under wire and extra padding to give me more oomph you know. And for my torso I wear low rise jeans and t-shirts that cover my stomach. Now what can you do for you?" Hermione gave it some thought

"There's this potion I can buy that will help with my hair. I can do the same thing as you for my chest and I'll learn to deal with my legs. I'm not that concerned about them. I mean at least there's no cellulite of flabbiness going on."

"See you'll be back to your old confident self in no time." Mirabel said patting her back happily. "And the bossiness and book wormishness that's just who you are. Me I'm brash and nosy and blunt to the point that I keep making first and second years cry."

"Yes, but you're also smart and strong and beautiful."

"But so are you. It takes a while to see it. Trust me I wasn't always this comfortable with my body. It just gets to the point where you wake up one day and go who cares what the hell anyone else thinks. The people who love me say I'm beautiful and they're the only ones whose opinion counts for something. All the people that trash you are just jealous that you don't pay them a quarter of the attention you pay Harry and Ron."

"You are very good for a girl's self esteem, do you know that?" the girls laughed.

"Come on we need some sleep? I have classes to teach and you have books to read."

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Tuesday September 16, 1997**

The next morning came too early for both girls who yawned their way through their morning routine. Hermione borrowed one of Mirabel's skirts and a plain white button up shirt as her clothes were too wrinkled to wear. Instead of her usually knee high socks Hermione wore thigh high stockings. Standing in front of the mirror she scrutinized her appearance.

"Hey my legs look longer!" she exclaimed.

"Because your socks aren't cutting you off at the knee. Why don't you wear your hair back today?" Mirabel suggested, "Well aren't you just stunning. Harry will be speechless."

"Harry won't notice." She said bitterly.

"Then only pay attention to the ones who do. Not everyone feels the same way about me as you do, but I don't know who they are because I have this thing called selective hearing. I only ever hear the compliments."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania and Melpomene Black

**Category: **General

**Key Words:** Mirabel, Germany, Krys, Remus, Sirius

**Rating:** R for some language and adult content and situations in later chapters

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** We own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**Chapter Six: Evil Plots and Hidden Secrets**

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Friday October 10, 1997**

The next few weeks flew by. Hermione regained her lost confidence and it became apparent to most of the teachers and students. Draco made sure he took time out of his Head Boy busy schedule to spend with his girlfriend as he had noticed she was feeling neglected. Seamus continued to drool over Mirabel although she could barely even recall his name, which is if she even knew his name. Harry was resigned to the fact that Mirabel still had no idea he existed. Before Mirabel knew it the full moon was upon them again. This time falling on a Monday. Thursday and Friday Mirabel sat through all of her Father's lessons. The third through seventh years could barely contain their excitement as the coming Saturday brought the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Mirabel failed to see the significance in this and Krys was happy to fill her in.

It wasn't that her father was boring it was just that it was the same class over and over and over again. Yes, she realized that each year was taught something different, but really all Remus had to do was jot down a few quick notes on exactly what spells or dark creatures they were studying and she'd be set. By the time the seventh years arrived Mirabel was deeply involved in her sleep. She sat at the very front on the table farthest to the left, near her bedroom door. Seamus made a beeline for one of the two open seats on either side of Mirabel. Krys occupied the other one. Krys poked her a few times to get her to wake up.

"Mirabel, next to last class of the day wake up." Mirabel sat up abruptly.

"Vampires are bad." She said. Krys looked at her and Harry and Ron bit their tongues to keep from laughing.

"Yes, yes they are, but we're studying Druid curses now."

"Ah Druids. I know about Druids." Mirabel laid her head back down, but Krys grabbed a handful of her robes and drew her back up.

"Pay attention like the rest of us." Krys told her firmly though a smile remained on her face. Mirabel looked around the classroom only to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the table behind her. Hermione had her elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand. She was fading fast.

"Hermione can sleep but I can't. What is the world coming to?"

"I'm not sleeping. I'm resting my eyes before class begins." Hermione mumbled.

"Why are the two of you so tired all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"It's the week of the full moon, I'm the daughter of a werewolf, you do the math." Mirabel told him.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Studying. The N.E.W.T.S. will be here before you know it." Before anyone could say anything Remus walked in the classroom.

"I understand that the last time Mirabel taught this class you worked on wandless magic?" the students nodded and there were a few yeses thrown out, "Well then shall we continue with that for today since I have no doubt that that is what you will be learning next week."

"Good I can go back to sleep." Mirabel told Krys smugly.

"Mira," Remus said, "why don't you come up here and get them started?"

"I hate life." Mirabel said as she grudgingly got up. "Put everything away and stack up your bags like last time." She began turning the desks and chairs into pillows and Remus took a seat at his desk to start grading papers. "Alright did everyone get lumos and nox down?" she asked. There were a few nods but no one said anything, "Fine Hermione you go first." Hermione held out her hand and did the spells quickly, "Krys," she did it and Mirabel moved on to Harry, then Ron, Draco, "Um you,"

"I'm Dean Thomas."

"Alright your turn." He did fairly well and she moved on. Before she got to the next person Remus put a piece of parchment in her hand before returning to his desk, "Cool, a list of names. Lavender Brown. Pass. Pavarti Patil. You need to work on concentrating on the brightness a bit more. Neville Longbottom. Um yeah I'm sure Hermione can help you, but good try I think I saw a flicker. Seamus Finnigan. Good. Theodore Nott. Nice. Gregory Goyle. Um ask Krys for help. Pansy Parkinson. Well you have to say the spell to get it to work." Pansy just stood there. "Fine. Millicent Bulstrode. Good. Vincent Goyle. Um Harry will help you. Tracey Davis. Alright fail if you want. Daphne Greengrass. What is this a strike? Blaise Zabini. Good. Samantha Mello. Awesome. Okay now the ones that have successfully shown me that they can do lumos and nox can move on to accio. All of those who haven't need to keep practicing." While most of the students began practicing on their spells the Slytherin girls, with the exception of Samantha Mello, did not move. Mirabel shrugged and went to return the list to her father. "Dad," she whispered. He looked up from grading an essay and she took this as her cue to continue, "what if some of them aren't doing anything?"

"Don't worry. I'll be giving them an exam on everything you taught them. It's going to count as a fourth of their final grade. It was Dumbledore's suggestion." Mirabel beamed.

**Hogsmeade, Scotland – Saturday October 11, 1997**

On Saturday morning Mirabel was awoken very early by Krys jumping on the bed.

"Come on get up so we can go to Hogsmeade. Everyone's waiting on you in the Great Hall. Well at least the seventh year Gryffindors are." Mirabel reluctantly got up and Krys threw some clothes at her. She pulled on the jean skirt, black tank top, and light green sweater that hung off her shoulders. She preformed a simple charm so her legs and shoulders would stay warm in the cold. Krys had already grabbed her black purse and was out the door with Mirabel walking slowly, not even bothering to try and catch up.

"Finally," Ron said when she reached everyone outside of the Great Hall, "let's go."

"Food." Mirabel stated and entered the Great Hall without so much as a greeting to anyone. Harry grabbed her shoulder.

"I'll buy you food in Hogsmeade. Let's go." Mirabel looked upset and she stared back at the Great Hall sadly and stuck out her hand hoping it would work. A freshly baked muffin came flying at her and she smiled.

"Food." She said again happily before biting into it. Harry continued to drag her toward the doors and she followed content with her muffin. "now you can buy something other than food." She told him.

"Sure thing sister." He said.

"Thanks brother."

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Draco asked looking at Krys, Hermione, and Mirabel, all of them wearing matching jean skirts.

"Nope." Hermione answered.

"How?" Ron began.

"Magic." Krys told him as they passed an angry looking Filch.

"So who's going to introduce me to all of these people in our group that I don't know?" Mirabel asked finally after an awkward silence. Krys rolled her eyes and began the introductions.

- 88888888 -

Sometime later Hermione, Krys, and Mirabel had wandered off on their own as they had not yet wanted to enter the Three Broomsticks, which usually meant it was almost time to return to Hogwarts.

"Check it out. The werewolf's daughter is out during the full moon." A Slytherin boy shouted from across the street.

"Shouldn't you be with daddy getting ready for the change?"

"No, he's got his lover there to help him out. Fags with daughters. Who would have thought it?"

"Before you know it Potter will be telling the world how he's really in love with Weasley."

"Ignore them." Hermione said calmly, "just ignore them."

"Oh look the mudblood's with them. Guess they couldn't find any better friends."

"Krys, Hermione go get the others." Mirabel whispered.

"What? We aren't leaving you here alone?" Hermione said, but Krys grabbed her arm.

"I think Mirabel has a plan let's just go with it." Krys and Hermione continued walking ahead toward the Three Broomsticks while Mirabel took a seat on a bench against the wall of Zonko's. Seeing that Mirabel was alone the four Slytherin boys crossed the street.

"Did we scare off your friends?" the one Mirabel knew was Avery asked.

"Five points from Slytherin for your mouth." Mirabel said calmly.

"You can't do that." Zabini told her.

"I'm a teacher aren't I. Keep it up and I'll make it detention with McGonagall. She doesn't care for you lot much does she? She'll probably schedule them during Quidditch practices." Avery took a step forward while Crabbe and Goyle blocked them from view of anyone who might be passing, "Tell your lackey's to stop eclipsing the sun." Avery put his hands on the bench on either side of Mirabel and leaned forward until he was close enough for Mirabel to feel his breath on her cheek.

"Won't you dance for us, Nicole?" he asked sweetly.

"What did you call me?"

"My father says you're very good on the stage and in bed." Mirabel recovered quickly. She would not allow him to see the shock she was feeling.

"Well I'm sorry to say that your father then wasn't all that memorable."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure I'll be."

"Hey get away from her!" she heard Harry yell from down the street. She smiled.

"Potter coming to rescue you."

"He's taken on Voldemort more times than one can count I'd be a little more afraid if I were you."

"You dare speak his name." Avery grabbed her upper arm. Mirabel gasped in pain it felt like he was trying to crush the bone.

"Did you not hear me the first time Avery?" Harry asked his wand pointed at Avery's back.

"I will get my taste." He whispered in her ear before standing up right.

"We'll see." She told him smiling.

"Let's go." Avery said and the other three Slytherins followed him back toward the castle.

"You okay Mirabel?" Hermione asked.

"Never better," she stood and turned to shout after Avery, "Fifty points from Slytherin for calling Hermione a Mudblood and another fifty for calling Krys's and mine dad's fags!" she yelled after them, "There now I feel better. So what did you buy me Harry?" she asked. He grinned and shook his head as he put his wand away.

"And to think we were actually concerned for your safety." Ron said.

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Tuesday October 14, 1997**

On Tuesday afternoon Mirabel left Krys and Hermione by the lake in search of Dumbledore. She had had enough of dealing with Avery and his lot. She was going to demand that Sirius take over teaching for her. It also hadn't helped that she had taken a hundred and five points from Slytherin and a small rebellion had begun during classes. After an hour of searching she returned to the Defense classroom to prepare for tomorrow's lesson. Dumbledore found her there a little while later.

"Finally," she said putting down a few of the pillows she was arranging, "I have been looking for you. I have a question."

"Yes Mirabel."

"I don't want to teach anymore. Let Sirius do it. I don't know why you wanted me to teach in the first place."

"Some are born to lead, others have leadership thrust upon them." Dumbledore told her before exiting the room. Mirabel ran to the door and shouted after him.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know a straight answer from you once and awhile wouldn't kill anybody." His only response was to hum merrily. Mirabel groaned and slammed the door shut before walking back to the front of the classroom. Sirius poked his head out of Remus's room and looked around until he spotted Mirabel.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, softly shutting the bedroom door behind him. Mirabel took a seat on her father's desk, putting her elbows on her knees, and resting her chin on her hands.

"His godliness is being cryptic again. I asked if he could find someone else to take on substituting during the full moon. None of the kids take me seriously. I'm beginning to wonder if my grandmother was under the Imperius curse when she married my grandfather." Sirius smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Why don't they take you seriously?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a girl or I'm too young. The first through third years aren't that bad. Maybe it's just once the guys hit puberty they become real jackasses." Sirius looked at her with a solemn face.

"What have they been saying?" she blushed and turned away from Sirius.

"It's nothing I'm not used to, but they don't say anything. I can't prove anything that they do. They write in this special ink so when I touch the paper it appears. I tried to see if Hermione or Krys could see it if I held the paper for them, but they can't. And like they say who's going to believe a slut." She said bitterly. Sirius was angered by the word and he turned Mirabel around to face him. She kept her head down so he could not see her tears.

"Mirabel you're not a slut. You don't act like one, you don't look like one, and so whoever is telling you that you are is wrong." Mirabel laughed bitterly.

"You don't understand Sirius. One of them, Avery's his name, he found out about some of the things I've done. You see I can change my appearance, make myself look older. Its how I've been able to travel without spending a lot of my inheritance. I used to work at this club when I was fifteen. There were a couple of times," she stopped to take in a shuddering breath, "well you see they were about your age and I suppose I should have expected it to happen and all and they were drunk so of course you can't blame them and it's very hard to convince a drunk man that you really are not interested." Sirius cupped her face in his hands and lifted her face until she met his gaze. Anger flashed in his eyes when he saw all the pain in hers.

"That's called rape Mirabel. Even if they were drunk, if you said no it means something. It is no way your fault and it never will be. Now this Avery guy what has he said or done. Tell me everything, leave nothing out." For the next half hour Sirius held Mirabel in his arms while she tearfully told him about the comments she had endured for taking points from the Slytherins due to some rude comments he had made at both Krys and Hermione. "I will take care of this Mirabel. I promise you that. I will wake Remus and we will take this straight to Dumbledore."

"Please, don't bother his godliness with something trivial like this." Sirius smiled at her knowing she would be okay if she was back to her joking ways.

"God, as you call him, would want to be bothered with something like this. He cares for you and it will anger him greatly that anyone would even dare to think of treating you this way. And I assure you any man in your past he will find and have taken care of by Remus and me. I'm sure I know a few others who wouldn't mind helping. Don't sell yourself short Mirabel you mean so much to so many people. You remind me of this beautiful girl I know. She used to do the exact same thing you are doing now." Mirabel looked at him questioningly.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hermione." Mirabel raised her eyebrows at the suggestion that Hermione was ever any different than the confident girl she knew.

"How'd she-"

"She met you." Sirius smiled at the confused look on Mirabel's face, "I want you to take one of the papers Avery gave you and go see Fred and George. Those two will probably know exactly what to do to make the writing visible to all." Mirabel nodded her head and hopped down from her seat on the desk in order to get everything ready for her trip to Diagon Alley.

-888888888-

"Sweet, sweet, lovely Mirabel." Fred exclaimed when Mirabel entered the joke shop. She smiled; the twins always brightened her day.

"How can we help you today my love?" George asked coming out of the work room. Hesitantly Mirabel handed over the piece of parchment with a half completed assignment on it.

"Sirius wanted me to give this to you. He said you could help. There's a note on it written in special ink that when the person the note is for touches the paper it becomes visible, but only to them." The twins grinned broadly.

"It's one of our new products." George told her while Fred reached under the counter and brought out a small white eraser. He began to erase on the parchment where the note was. Then George waved his wand over the area. The message began to appear shortly after. Mirabel tried to snatch it away before either of the twins could read it, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Who." Fred began.

"Wrote."

"This atrocious."

"Ghastly."

"Horrid."

"Note. And more importantly." George continued.

"Who was it written to?"

"Please can you just hand it back. Sirius promised it would all be taken care of by himself, my father, and his highness. I don't want to cause anymore trouble. So I'll just take it back to Sirius and show it to him. It should be proof enough."

"We shall escort you." Fred proclaimed.

"No one messes with our precious Mirabel without dealing with us."

"I think we might be able to round up all of the Weasley brothers. Has he slipped any of these notes to our darling younger sister?" Fred asked seriously. Mirabel shook her head.

"Only once to each Hermione and Krys." The twins looked horrified.

"Not our beloved Hermione" George gasped.

"And our lovely Krys."

"This is an outrage." The twins cried out together. George ran quickly over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder in. Grabbing two red pieces of parchment from the mantle George threw one in after shouting Bill Weasley. Then he called out Charlie Weasley and threw in the other piece of parchment. Within a few minutes both of the oldest Weasley brother's had apparated into the shop.

"Oh what have the two of you done?" Mirabel asked tears springing to her eyes.

"Don't fret." Fred said patting her shoulder.

"We will take care of this fellow." George finished.

"Something happen to you Mirabel?" Bill asked. Fred handed the note over for him and Charlie to read.

"It has also happened to Krys and Hermione." Fred explained.

"Well guess we're going to see Dumbledore." Charlie said angering at the awful words written on the page.

"Before we go," Bill said calmly, "could we have his name?"

"Avery." Mirabel whispered. Fred put his arm securely around her shoulders.

"Cheer up Mirabel. He'll be taken care of in no time."

"Shall we floo directly to Dumbledore's office?" George asked. Mirabel nodded quickly and it was decided she would be the first to go through followed by Bill, Charlie, George, and then Fred. Dumbledore looked grim when the five arrived in his office. Remus, Sirius, Krys, and Hermione were all waiting patiently, if not nervously. Mirabel handed the parchment over to Dumbledore silently. He read it and then looked over to Krys and Hermione.

"Both of you have received notes like this as well." Krys nodded, but Hermione bit her lip, "Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned.

"There was no note. I haven't been able to remove the hex yet, but it's nothing I can't deal with. It doesn't affect me in anyway." Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her rambling.

"What is the hex Miss Granger?" She bowed her head before drawing up her courage and lifting her school shirt from her skirt. Written across her stomach in red were the words 'Die Mudblood'. Sirius let out a growl while an outcry went up from the Weasley brothers.

"I assure everyone in this room that this will be dealt with immediately. I only wish that the three of you would have let me know sooner. This type of behavior will not be tolerated while I am Headmaster." Mirabel put her arm around Hermione's shoulders and Krys did the same.

"Come on let's get something to eat." Krys suggested as the three walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Sounds wonderful, we can wallow away while eating cookie dough." Mirabel added.

"Or cheesecake." Hermione said perking up. The Weasley boys escorted the girls to the kitchens before heading to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron.

- 88888888 -

Harry and Ron knew something was wrong the minute Bill entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, Ron we have things we need to talk about." Bill said.

"Malfoy needs to hear this as well." Charlie told them.

"We're supposed to meet him in a few minutes before we head out to the lake to hang out with the girls." Harry answered.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ron asked.

"Let's just go get him and we'll explain." Charlie said. The Weasleys and Harry left the common room and headed for the front doors where Draco was already waiting.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately upon seeing all of the Weasleys.

"It's about Hermione, Krys, and Mirabel. Apparently they've been getting harassed by this Slytherin, Avery." Fred answered.

"Where are the girls now?" Draco asked.

"We left them in the kitchens with Dobby. He's not supposed to let them leave until you come to get them." Charlie informed him.

"Krys was given a threatening note, Mirabel has been getting several notes, and Hermione was hexed." George explained.

"What do you mean hexed?" Harry roared.

"On her stomach were the words 'Die Mudblood'." Bill said angrily. Before anyone could stop him Harry was gone. The twins made to go after him, but Ron stopped them.

"What do you think the two of you can do? He's angry; nothing is going to stop him. Trust me on this." Reluctantly they agreed.

- 88888888 -

Harry had found a third year Slytherin wandering in the dungeons. He'd thrown him up against the wall and demanded to know where Avery was.

"In the Slytherin Prefects bathroom. The password is pure blood." When Harry entered the bathroom he was prepared to start throwing curses at Avery and any Slytherin with him. What he wasn't prepared for was the sight in front of him. Instead of a Prefects bathroom he expected the room was dark except for the light from the floating candles. What looked to be an alter was directly in front of Harry and Avery was bowing before it. He picked up a goblet and began to drink. When he spoke it was in a language Harry did not recognize and in a voice Harry knew was not Avery's.

"What the bloody hell is going on around here?" Harry yelled. When Avery turned at the shout blood was dripping from his mouth. He grinned evilly at Harry. "You're a vampire. But that's impossible."

"When I get through with your girlfriend and sisters you can ask them what I am. The Dark Lord wants them for his own."

"Hermione." Harry whispered before tearing out of the bathroom. The Weasleys and Draco were still where Harry had left them. "Where's Hermione?"

"Kitchens." Ron said before following Harry.

"Hermione." Harry sighed when he caught sight of her at the table with Krys and Mirabel eating a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, "Hermione come on you have to get out of here. All three of you we have to go." Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up.

"Harry what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

"It's Avery. He's a vampire. Well not really maybe he's some kind of vampire demon. But he's working for Voldemort and he wants you. Come on we don't have a lot of time he knows I know. Well of course he knows I know he told me what he knew so obviously he knows that I know what he knows."

"Harry you need to calm down." Krys said standing up with Mirabel.

"Why don't you and Hermione go to god's office? I'm sure he'll know what to do." Mirabel told him rationally.

"That's smart Mirabel. Good thinking. You two go get Sirius and Remus and come as well. Avery wants the two of you too. Come on 'Mione let's go. Ron are you coming?" Hermione looked back at Mirabel and Krys as Harry pulled her out of the kitchen.

- 88888888 -

"Hey your highness I think Harry's feeling a bit well insane." Mirabel said upon entering the Great Hall with Krys. Dumbledore sat at the head table with McGonagall, Sirius and Remus eating a late lunch. He looked at her questioningly and Krys filled in the blanks.

"Well not bitchy insane like usual more like crazy insane. He thinks Avery is some kind of evil vampire demon thing."

"Exactly," Mirabel said nodding, "So I sent him to your office."

- 88888888 -

Ron and Hermione were patiently waiting while Harry was pacing in front of them.

"Did they tell you what happened?" Harry demanded. Dumbledore nodded.

"Please Harry tell me what you saw." Dumbledore said taking a seat at his desk while Remus and Sirius took a seat with Krys and Mirabel. Harry remained standing as he explained what he had witnessed in the bathroom. "I suggest that Hermione, Krys, and Mirabel remain with in sight and I must ask you not to go wandering anymore Mirabel. Visiting Diagon Alley will still be fine, but strolling the grounds and exploring the castle alone I do not feel is safe at this point." Mirabel sighed, but with a look from her father agreed, "I shall talk with Mr. Avery and learn all that I can. Until then I ask that you do not take matters into your own hands." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. And the matter was left at that.

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Wednesday October 15, 1997**

Mirabel broke the rule within the next day. She had slipped from Draco's sight with ease, as he was wrapped up in Krys, and was making her way down to the greenhouse when she smelled it. Menthol. How she loved the smell, but loathed the actual smoking bit. Following her nose she saw a boy leaning against greenhouse four smoking a cigarette. Whoa, she thought, he's hot. She squinted to see the colors of his tie. Bad boy Slytherin. He wasn't one of the boys who had joined in the taunting so she figured he was safe enough.

"Hello." She called happily as she trotted down to the greenhouse. Startled Nott looked up.

"Hello." He replied taking another drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out, "What can I do for you beautiful?" he asked.

"Wow a charmer. You aren't evil are you? Because his godliness told me specifically that I was not allowed near evil Slytherins." Mirabel told him seriously. He laughed and his smile brightened his face.

"No, I'm not evil, but I'm not exactly good either." Mirabel shrugged.

"I'm Mirabel Lupin."

"Theodore Nott. Lovely to meet you Bell." Mirabel mulled the nickname over in her mind and decided she would let it slide.

"Does that mean I can call you Teddy?" He laughed again.

"Why not, as long as it's not when I'm trying to be bad. It would ruin my image and all." Mirabel agreed.

"Care to escort me back to the castle? There's someone I'd like you to meet. I think you might be able to cheer her up."

"Oo. Sounds promising. I would be honored." He gave her his arm and she took it. "Now this girl, care to tell me more about her?" The two talked and laughed all the way to the Defense classroom.

"Meet me at green house four again tonight at ten." He winked.

"It's a date." Nott left her at her door and headed off to who knows where.

"Mirabel I have been looking all over for you." Harry said jogging lightly down the hall from the opposite direction in which Nott had just left, "Would you like to come to the first Gryffindor quidditch practice of the year?"

"Sure. Is anyone else coming?"

"I think Seamus is. McGonagall picked him to be the new commentator. We had a bit of fiasco last year finding a good one. You can sit and watch with him." He suggested.

"Cool. Where are Hermione and Krys? Don't they like watching practice?" she asked as Harry led her toward the pitch.

"Well Krys isn't allowed to watch since she watches the Slytherin practices because of Draco and Hermione despises quidditch, but she's never missed a game."

"I see. So this wouldn't be you trying to set me up with Seamus?" Mirabel asked. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"No," he stuttered out, "why would you think that?"

"Because Krys told me that she over heard you talking to Ron about it and Ginny told me that Dean let it slip to her that he took a forty five minute shower after I landed in his lap." Mirabel was now a good ten steps in front of Harry.

"What?" Mirabel turned to look at Harry strangely.

"I was joking. I haven't seen Krys since yesterday in gods office and Ginny's off somewhere with some guy. And don't tell Ron I told you that." Harry sighed in relief that his plan was still in full swing. "Now this Seamus guy, he's the Irish one right? And Dean is the black guy and Neville is the one with the toad." Harry nodded.

"Yep, and if you ever forget a name just yell hey you I'm sure someone will answer."

"Nice Harry, that's some great advice. Ever thought of becoming a therapist?"

- 88888888 -

Seamus was already sitting in the stands when Mirabel had climbed her way to the top.

"Hey are you Seamus?" Mirabel asked. He looked at her dumbly before nodding, "Cool Harry told me to look for you. He said you could explain all the rules to me. I'm Mirabel Lupin by the way."

"I know." He said and then cursed himself inwardly for how un-smooth he was being.

"Well that's good then." There was an awkward silence in which Mirabel put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands to watch Harry swoop and dive while yelling out commands. She could picture him quite clearly leading an army. Seamus cleared his throat and the awkwardness between them rose. Bad move, he thought to himself.

"What don't you understand about quidditch?" he finally asked after she had sighed for the third time. From that point on there was not another moment of awkward silence. Seamus did his best to explain things and offered to save her a seat in the commentator's box so she could watch with him. She accepted his invitation and they agreed to eat breakfast together before going to the pitch. Of course the game was not until the second week of November, but none of this mattered to Seamus. Growing bored with quidditch Mirabel asked him about his classes and why he wanted to become an auror. "Well all of us are. Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, and me that is. I've never really given thought to do anything else. What do you want to do?"

"Don't know. This teaching thing isn't too bad. Either is the whole daughter thing. A girl could get used to all the attention." They talked some more about everything and anything and before Mirabel was ready the quidditch practice was over.

"Come on Mirabel I'll give you a quick ride around the pitch." Harry said happily as he and Ron flew over to where she was sitting with Seamus.

"Ha like I'd feel safe riding on the back of a broom with you. I'll ride with Ron thank you very much." Harry shrugged as Ron held out his hand to help her up, "Drop me Ron and I'll have my dad kill you." She said clutching his waist tightly.

"Relax it'll be fun. We'll go slow okay." He promised. Mirabel relaxed her grip as she became used to the soaring feeling in her stomach.

"This is fun." She told Ron honestly.

"See I told you to just relax." He gently landed and waited for Harry to help her off before getting off himself.

"Thank you Ron. Now I'm off to find Hermione."

"Hang on Mirabel you know the rule. No wandering off by yourself." Harry warned.

"Seamus will walk me back to the castle, won't you Seamus." She said turning around to grin at him.

"Um sure thing." He stuttered turning a light shade of pink. Mirabel didn't seem to notice.

"I'll see you at dinner." She told them before walking of with Seamus.

- 88888888 -

"Hermione I have a plan, but we need to find Krys and Ginny so we can pull it off." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this plan for?" she asked.

"Well you want to know how much Harry loves you right? Whether you're just friends with benefits of something more. Now you'll just have to go with me on this and trust me that it will all work out okay."

"Now that you've said that I'm suddenly worried." Hermione followed Mirabel to the Gryffindor common room in search of Krys and Ginny. They found them at one of the tables, each studying for a different class.

"Mirabel thinks she has a diabolical plan to enlighten Harry." Hermione announced.

"You should be more excited Hermione. It's going to be adventurous." Ginny stated.

"You know about it?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding I helped plan it. Well after Nott introduced himself to me."

"When did you see Mirabel?" Krys asked a bit surprised as well. She had helped Harry set up Mirabel to meet Seamus.

"I haven't seen her until just now, but Nott caught me in the library and told me what Mirabel was thinking and I helped hatch the rest of the plan." Ginny answered.

"Wait, wait before we go any further with this scheme to right Hermione's love life I want to know one thing. What did you think of Seamus, Mirabel?" Krys asked.

"Ah-ha I knew Harry was trying to set us up. It was so obvious." Krys just stared at her waiting for an answer, "Well he is cute I'll admit that. He seems nice and today was the first time we carried on a conversation without him stuttering. Plus he has that sexy accent." Mirabel gushed, "Anyway back to Hermione. Has Harry ever outright asked you to be his? In anyway shape or form has he ever hinted that you are to belong solely to him?" Hermione shook her head.

"Good," Ginny said, "because that means in the great scheme of things no one will view you as a cheater when this gets out around school." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Please tell me you are not thinking of doing what I know you are thinking of doing."

"Oh come on Hermione, live a little." Krys said cheerfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania and Melpomene Black

**Category: **General

**Key Words:** Mirabel, Germany, Krys, Remus, Sirius

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** We own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**Chapter Seven: Dream, Dream, Dream**

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Wednesday October 15, 1997**

That night at dinner the girls sat away from the rest of the Gryffindors and chose to speak in soft whispers so as not to be overheard. As soon as dinner was finished the girls retreated to Mirabel's room to wait for ten o'clock when the diabolical master plan would begin to take shape. Mirabel and Hermione left together, this was witnessed by Ron who immediately ran to tell Harry that something suspicious was going on. Krys then went to corner Draco who was patrolling the corridors in order to let Nott get by. Ginny took up her post by the front doors while Mirabel was busy introducing Hermione to Nott. Mirabel gave Hermione a good luck hug and Hermione whispered in her ear, "He's so nice I can't believe he's in Slytherin."

"Forget nice Hermione he's hot." Mirabel left with a smile and a wave to go for a run around the lake.

- 88888888 -

Meanwhile, back in the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory Harry had pulled out the Marauders map and he was staring at the two dots labeled Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott.

"What in the hell is she doing by herself? Isn't she supposed to be the smart one Ron?" Harry asked grabbing his invisibility cloak from his trunk. Ron didn't have time to answer as Harry had already run out the door. When Harry unknowingly passed Ginny she sent up a single blue spark before reentering the castle. By the time Harry reached greenhouse number four Nott looked as if he was trying to devour Hermione's face and Hermione didn't seem like she minded one bit. Too stunned to say anything Harry took off toward the lake to think rationally about what he had just seen. He spotted Mirabel lounging on a bench she had transfigured from a rock.

"Hello, Harry." She said when she had turned around at hearing his footsteps. "Are you okay?" she asked upon seeing his face. She stood up and Harry continued glaring at the bench separating him and Mirabel.

"Hermione, she was. And with. Its just. He's just not right. I mean they were snogging right there on the side of the greenhouse where anyone could have seen them. His father is a Death Eater. He's evil." A spark of red light shot from Harry's hand and the wooden bench exploded into tiny pieces. Mirabel shielded her face from the shards of wood and then smirked at Harry.

"On the plus side you did kill the bench which was looking a bit shady."

"How could she? I mean we're. Aren't we?" Harry still could not form a coherent thought.

"Did you talk to her?" Mirabel asked calmly.

"Well no, but isn't it just understood that we're together." He stated it although it seemed as if he was expecting an answer.

"That's where the talking comes in. Think about it Harry if you never said you wanted to be with her why would she think she was supposed to be." With that Mirabel left Harry to his thoughts and returned to the castle where Hermione and Nott were waiting for her. Nott escorted the two to Mirabel's room where it was decided Hermione would be spending the night so she did not have to wander the corridors alone.

A half hour later someone was banging on the door behind the tapestry and Hermione was the one to get up to answer. Mirabel looked over her shoulder from where she sat reading at her desk and then ducked her head back down when she saw it was Harry.

"I can't believe you were snogging with Nott. He's a Slytherin. He's probably a lackey for Avery. Remember the guy who's trying to deliver you to Voldemort?" Harry shouted as he entered the room.

"I don't see why it would matter to you Harry. I mean it's not like we're dating or anything. So if I'm not tied down I'm free to see whomever I please." Mirabel kept her head bent over the book in front of her trying her best to ignore the oncoming argument between Harry and Hermione. It had to happen sooner or later, she thought to herself.

"What do you mean we're not dating? We go out to places together," he said stumbling over the words as if he was not quite sure of what he was saying, "we hold hands, we kiss."

"Yeah so I guess we're more like friends with benefits than anything else right." Hermione said icily. Harry's stomach dropped to his feet and his face lost all color.

"No, Hermione I didn't mean to say that." A few tears began to drip down Hermione's cheeks and Harry wished he knew how to stop it. He had never meant to hurt her.

"It doesn't really matter anymore Harry. At first when I heard you'd said that it hurt, but then I thought about it. And yeah I guess we are friends, but not really. I mean I know pretty much everything there is to know about you. I know your favorite color is green because you have your mother's eyes, you like flying at dawn when there's no one around, your favorite animal is a dog although you really wanted to love stags, but just couldn't find an interest, you want to be an auror and secretly you hope to one day be Minister of Magic because your sick of everyone screwing everything up. And most importantly I know your birthday is July 31st. Do you know when my birthday is Harry? Do you really know anything about me?" she asked the tears streaming down her face. She left the room without another word before Harry could protest and tell her that her birthday was September 13th. He would have been wrong. It was actually September 19th. Instead he turned on Mirabel.

"Why did you tell her?" he screamed at her. She fixed him with a cold stare.

"She's right and that's why you're angry. If you are in love with Hermione as much as you say you are then you'll finally take an interest in her. There's more to Hermione than school and books and S.P.E.W. As her best friend you should know those things. As a man in love with her you should want to know everything there is to know. You think that because you're the Boy Who Lived you deserve everything? Well Harry you don't. In fact with the way you act the last thing you deserve is her. Every time someone starts to say something or do something you don't like you throw a fit. There are going to be people who say things you don't like or do things you don't agree with. Hell I'll be one of them, but that does not give you the right to scream at them all the time. I understand that you hurt, that you miss your parents and you carry this heavy burden of destroying Voldemort, but that doesn't mean you get any special privileges. Yeah an evil man killed your parents do you know how many orphans there are in the world that had someone murder their parents. I know you miss them, but stop focusing on what you should've had and focus on what you do have before it's all gone. There is a war going on Harry and you have to rise above all this pettiness and be a leader. Some of the students here are fighting two wars. There are evil people who aren't wizards killing people because of their religion or their ethnicity or any other ridiculous reason they can think of. Hermione worries not only about Voldemort attacking her parents, but some terrorist who feels like he hasn't gotten enough attention lately. There is a world outside of this one that revolves around you. Try opening your eyes and seeing it." Mirabel stood up and was about to go after Hermione when Harry stepped in front of her.

"You're going to help me win her back."

"If you think I'm going to tell you what she likes you are so dead wrong."

"No, I'll figure that out on my own. You're going to help me organize it all." Mirabel looked up at him with the eyes so much like her father's.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Harry leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I know you like Seamus."

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Thursday October 16, 1997**

How could he know? The thought never left her alone. If she didn't even know herself if she liked him how could Harry, the most oblivious person (next to Ron), know if she did.

"So Sirius and I have decided to run off to Peru to elope." Remus said before taking a bite of his toast.

"That's nice." She said pushing her food around her plate with her fork, "Peru?" she suddenly exclaimed after a moment of realization.

"Ah I see you have finally taken an interest in the conversations around you." Dumbledore commented, "What has your mind so captivated tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Just stupid teenage, hormonal stuff." She replied. Remus choked on his wine.

"Hormonal?" he wheezed. Mirabel's eyes went wide and she quickly thought of a cover story.

"Yeah this whole Harry and Hermione thing. My diabolical plan worked and then it blew up in my face. I never really expected Teddy and Hermione to actually _like_ each other. Now Harry has to work really hard to win her back and of course he's blackmailing me into helping him which goes against almost every Code of Women ever written." Well everything she said was true she just left out the whole Seamus thing.

"And how is Harry blackmailing you?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't be blackmail if everyone knew about it now would it?" Mirabel said smoothly, raising her goblet to her lips and taking a sip.

"Right you are, Mirabel." Dumbledore said.

"I have some questions for you your highness." Mirabel said after a few minutes.

"Feel free to come by my office whenever you wish." He informed her.

"Cool."

- 88888888 -

Later that day Mirabel found herself in Dumbledore's office just in time for tea.

"Won't you join me?" he invited as Dobby filled his cup with tea, "Now your questions Mirabel." Dumbledore prompted after he had offered her a lemon drop and she had accepted.

"Well actually now I have a new one. Why are lemon drops so sour? I mean they're a candy they should be sweet. But then again they are both sweet and sour? So then I guess my real question is who makes the lemon drops? Is it wizards or Asians? Or maybe all Asians are wizards?" Dumbledore showed no sign in thinking her question strange or stupid.

"They're made by muggles. They are quite fascinating in the way they are able to find ways to make the most extraordinary things without the aid of magic. I think muggle-born witches and wizards are the luckiest of us all." Dumbledore confided.

"My next question has to do with the students. They all seem so divided. Maybe you should throw like some kind of party for each year and they have to bring someone from another house. And everyone should have to go. That way no Slytherins can back out."

"I am sure you had a question somewhere in there and I have failed to hear it." His eyes twinkled and Mirabel couldn't help but smile.

"Well could we have one?" she asked eagerly.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. I also think you should plan it." Mirabel's jaw dropped open.

"What? No, I couldn't. I mean. Well." Dumbledore continued to sip his tea waiting for Mirabel to form a complete sentence. "Oh alright I guess I could. Does that mean we can meet for tea if I have questions regarding the party?" He nodded, "My last question has to do with flying. Can you recommend someone, preferably a girl, to teach me?" Dumbledore seemed to give the question some thought before answering.

"Ginny Weasley." He stated simply. Mirabel thanked him. The two continued to talk until the tea and crumpets were gone. Mirabel excused herself from his office and retired to her room. Harry was waiting when she got there. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled opening the door to her father's classroom.

"Not until you've helped me. I want to know why Hermione is hanging around Nott all of the time now. I thought it was just some stupid prank of yours when they were kissing."

"Yes, well turns out they happen to be quite fond of each other. Nothing I can do about that."

"Mirabel you don't understand. I _need_ Hermione. I can't think, I can't do magic. Hell even my flying is off. You have to help me get her back." Mirabel took pity on the pleading boy and sighed.

"Harry you screwed up. Maybe you need a little time to think about things. Do what she says Harry, get to know her. Something I've learned from all of my travels is that the couples that make it are friends first and lovers second. Dammit Harry you don't even know when her birthday is." Harry glared at her.

"Her birthday is September 13th." He told her angrily. She shook her head sadly.

"It's September 19th." The glare slipped from his face and was replaced with anguish.

"No," he whispered, "no."

"I'll try and come up with some ideas, but for right now you need to find out some things about your supposed best friend. Ask Ron, ask Ginny, write her parents if you have to, but do something." Harry swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Mirabel's eyes softened.

"I know and if she loves you half as much as I think she does everything will work out just fine." Harry nodded, but still clearly in distress. Mirabel gave him a quick hug before sending him off to dinner.

- 88888888 -

"Dad," she said as she entered his study, "do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" she asked timidly. He looked up from the homework he was grading to study his daughter.

"Is everything alright?" She shrugged and took a seat on the edge of his desk, "Have you been having more problems? Is someone harassing you again?" he began to stand, but Mirabel placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"It's nothing like that dad," she reassured him, "I just. I don't know really. If it's a problem forget I asked."

"No, no, you are more than welcome to sleep in my room." There was a moment of silence before Mirabel looked down at the parchment her father had been grading.

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Actually would you mind terribly setting the classroom up for me? I have sixth years first thing tomorrow and we're working on stunning." Mirabel nodded happily and hopped down from her father's desk.

"No problem dad."

"Good. Then go to bed you look like you could use a good night's sleep." He smiled at her wryly. She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath.

"It's that damn Harry Potter." He heard her say before she was out of his office. He found her taking up a good portion of his bed a few hours later. Her arms and legs sprawled in all directions and her fingertips gently rubbing the silk lining on her yellow blanket even in her sleep. In that moment he was reminded so strongly of Catrina he could only stare. Merlin how much he had missed in those seventeen years. Her first step, her first word, her first bath. He thought about how little he actually knew his daughter. She seemed so strong, but sometimes he could see how vulnerable she still was. Oh how he had wished to kill Avery, but he had been suspended and in the end his father had withdrawn him from the school. He scooted her legs over and placed her arm across her chest before he himself climbed into the bed.

"Good night Mira." He whispered before kissing her temple.

- 88888888 -

Mirabel slept through most of the next day. When she woke afternoon classes were in full swing. She dressed quickly in her favorite faded blue jeans and her muggle t-shirt, just to amuse Draco. Waving farewell to her dad and the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins she went off in search of Ginny. A short while later Mirabel found her in the Gryffindor common room talking quietly with Dean and Seamus. Plotting something more than likely, Mirabel thought.

"Gin," she called out, "we need to talk." Ginny looked up smiling and followed Mirabel to a secluded corner. "Want to give me flying lessons?" Mirabel asked.

"Sure, I'll get my broom and meet you at the pitch. Although first I need to finish this Potions homework" Ginny said happily.

"I'll just go get Harry's broom then and wait for you at the pitch." Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her red hair when she heard this.

"Harry's letting you use his firebolt?" Ginny asked.

"No, but he owes me."

- 88888888 -

"Oof!" Mirabel grunted as she hit the ground. Again. Not one to be easily deterred Mirabel whipped her leg over the shaft, remounted and kicked off once more. This try was more successful and she sailed upward to the lower level of stands along the Quidditch pitch. Carefully, she moved her hands forward along the broom, picking up a bit of speed. Her face was set in grim lines of concentration as she focused on steering along the path of the pitch. Working her way higher, she pulled upward until she was level with the tops of the seats, then the towers representing each house. Getting her air legs, she pushed the broom slightly in all four directions, gauging how much force was needed to change position. She pulled up on the handle and easily rose high into the air above the center pitch. Mirabel felt like jumping up and down once her feet were planted back in the soft grass near her takeoff point. Her glee was cut short when her broom threw her off during her dismount. Tears sprang into her eyes when she landed hard on her elbow from four feet up. She clutched her arm, rolling to her back to rub the burning tingles shooting up her arm.

"Are you okay?" Ginny was standing over her, a look of concern on her face, "I thought you were going to wait for me. You could have seriously injured yourself. Remus would have killed me." Ginny offered Mirabel a hand up and she took it gratefully.

"I was just practicing. Please don't say anything. Krys knows I'm a terrible flyer and she would never let me live it down." Ginny smiled and nodded. Mirabel picked up Harry's firebolt and waited for Ginny's instructions.

"Okay the first thing you have to do is find your balance on the broom. Sit where it feels the most comfortable." Mirabel complied and sat far back near the end of the broom. "You might want to scoot up just a bit. You need a firm enough grip to guide and control the broom. Now, the forward hand will control direction and speed. Your aft hand will control your horizontal position. You were knocked off your broom because you didn't release your aft hand first. That caused the broom to twirl and you to be bucked off."

"So how do you fly using only one or no hands?" she asked, puzzled.

"I guess it's just something you pick up on if you fly enough. The first hand off the broom should always be your aft, then your forward. If this doesn't feel comfortable for you practice on the ground until you know which hand you want where." Ginny demonstrated on her own broom.

"You want to have a firm grip, but holding on too tightly makes the broom less maneuverable. Good Mirabel. Let's just start a few feet off the ground until you get the hang of it." They skimmed the grass; quickly tiring of this Mirabel flew higher. Ginny followed making sure to keep a sharp eye should Mirabel fall.

"Ginny who's that?" Mirabel asked nodding with her head as she was too scared to remove a hand from the broom.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Ginny dismounted gracefully as she always did, while Mirabel was a bit shaky. But at least she had not been thrown off like before.

"Are you flying?" Krys asked Mirabel incredulously, a sly smile playing at her lips.

"Umm, no, no." Mirabel stuttered trying to hide the firebolt behind her back.

"Don't worry," Krys told her, "there's no way you can be as horrible as Hermione."

"Hey." Hermione protested, "I'm scared of heights. That doesn't mean I can't fly."

"Prove it." Mirabel said thrusting Harry's firebolt into Hermione's hands. Nervously she took it and swung her leg over. She hovered five feet above the ground and did a small circle around the other girls before landing.

"There, I proved it." She said handing the broom back to Mirabel, "Wait a minute. This is Harry's firebolt."

"Yes, I know. I know he won't care." She took the broom back, placed her hands on the top of the broom, her chin on her hands and stared pointedly at Hermione. "Now what is this I hear about you and Teddy?" Hermione blushed and bowed her head.

"He's a really good kisser." She mumbled. Krys, Ginny, and Mirabel all roared with laughter.

"Hermione I hope you know that it is nothing to be embarrassed about." Mirabel told her sincerely.

"Why do you think I was with Michael for so long? It wasn't his winning personality." Ginny told her.

"So," Mirabel plopped down on the ground sitting Indian style and Ginny followed her lead, "is he a better kisser than Harry?" Hermione grinned and sat down as well followed shortly by Krys.

"Well since Harry has yet to kiss me the way Ted does I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Harry seems to think I'll break or something. We have yet to have one decent snogging session. It's always just a peck on the lips. On good days it's an open mouthed kiss, but that's it." Hermione looked very disappointed that she could offer up no more information than that.

"That's horrible." Ginny said with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Yes, one would expect hero boy would at least be able to kiss decently." Mirabel complained, "I do hope Art can kiss better than that." She said looking at Krys.

"Who's Art?" Ginny asked.

"It's Draco's middle name," Krys answered breezily, "He and Mirabel have insisted on calling each other by the middle names in order to irritate one another." Hermione began laughing hysterically and once she caught her breath she explained herself.

"You do realize that means Draco's initials are D.A.M. right?" Hermione asked sill laughing slightly.

"Nothing is worse than Sirius Lee Black." Krys retorted. Ginny looked perplexed as well as Mirabel.

"Seriously black? What's that got to do with anything?" Ginny asked.

"No," Krys said trying to explain, "my dad's name is Sirius right?" everyone nodded, "well is middle name is Lee as in l-e-e." she spelled.

"No," Hermione gasped in horror before all of them erupted into a fit of giggles.

"If you think that's bad Remus's middle name is John Thomas." Krys added. The girls continue giggling madly.

"How can parents be so cruel?" Ginny asked, "Do they not realize what they're naming them?"

"I don't know but I am determined to name my son Ross McKay no matter what the last name is." Mirabel stated.

"Oh that's a wonderful name." Hermione said, "I always liked the name Hunter." Ginny made a face.

"Hunter Potter." Ginny said testing the name.

"Then again maybe not." Hermione said at the appalled looks on everyone's faces, "How about Elijah? I love that name too."

"Elijah Potter doesn't sound half bad. I guess you'd name him Elijah James Potter though." Krys said mulling it over.

"I like it." Mirabel declared. The others nodded in agreement

"What about you Krys?" Ginny asked.

"Well I've always wanted a girl and I like the name Cassandra Marie."

"That's a very pretty name." Mirabel told her, "Your turn Ginny." Ginny thought for a moment before answering.

"Well I suppose I'd like a boy and a girl, but I don't want a very large family. I like the name Lileth and I also like Damian." The girls nodded agreeing with the names.

"Look at us sitting here naming our children when we aren't even sure about marriage. Well with the exception of you Krys and you Hermione. Guess that means we're the odd ones out Ginny." Mirabel said throwing her a smile.

"Well if you go back to Harry I'll be happy to take Ted for you." Ginny offered sweetly.

"Now there's an idea." Mirabel began.

"No," Hermione said, "the only way I would ever go back out with that boy is if he made an absolute ass of himself like he's made of me. Friends with benefits what a laugh." Hermione said dejectedly.

"Come now Hermione no need to be glum Harry always eventually makes an ass of himself one way or another." Krys said happily. Hermione's smile returned to her face and before they knew it the girls were laughing again.

"I hope you realize that Harry has blackmailed me into helping him win you back." Mirabel said to Hermione when the laughter subsided.

"And how pray tell did he manage to do that?" she asked.

"Someone told him there was a slight possibility that I might be finding myself attracted to a seventh year Gryffindor by the name of Seamus." She said looking pointedly at Krys.

"All part of my own diabolical plan sister dear. You can't go around having all the fun."

"Seamus, huh." Ginny said after a moment's silence.

"Oh admit it Mirabel you know you like him." Krys blurted when Mirabel refused to answer.

"Well he is cute," She said softly, "and he's always falling all over himself to talk to me. It's all very sweet really."

"Then what's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"I hate making the first move. While it is a wonderful feeling when a boy gets tongue tied around you he should be man enough to make the first move. And none of you better be running back to Gryffindor tower and telling him either. I want him to figure it out for himself." The girls hastily agreed.

"It's almost time for dinner." Hermione said a little while later, "we should head in before someone starts to worry." The others nodded and they all stood.

"Give me your broom Gin and I'll take them back. You go on to the Great Hall without me." As they made there way from the pitch and back to the castle they fell into a comfortable silence each very glad to of had a little girl's time.

- 88888888 -

The common room was deserted with everyone either still in class or on their way to dinner. It was easy enough getting to Harry's dorm room and replacing his broom in his trunk. Mirabel was not the snooping kind but when something poking out from underneath Ron's bed caught her eye she couldn't help but take a look. Carefully she pulled a red acoustic guitar with a bunch of parchment and a magical quill on top. Intrigued Mirabel began sifting through the pieces of parchment seeing scribbles of lyrics and music on each.

"Bless you Ron," she said aloud, "you've given me an idea."

- 88888888 -

Mirabel entered the Great Hall to find Krys and Hermione sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco and Nott and Ginny sitting at the Ravenclaw with a girl Mirabel didn't know. She waved to each of them before heading for they Gryffindor table instead of the head table to sit with her father. In the time it had taken Mirabel to put back the brooms she had formed another brilliant plan and needed to tell Harry all about it. Ron as well seeing as what she had found under his bed would help Harry immensely.

"Hey hero boy how's it going?" Mirabel asked sitting down between Harry and Seamus. Ron and Dean sat across the table and Neville was on the other side of Seamus. The boys scooted apart to make room for her.

"Must you call me hero boy?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"I guess you're old enough to be called hero man, but it just doesn't have the same ring. Or how about I be unoriginal and call you the Boy Who Lived. Or I could just be evil and call you Harold." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice as most of the Gryffindor seventh years looked at him in shock.

"Your real name is Harold?" Seamus asked.

"No, it's Harry, but I had this teacher that loved to call me Harold. Creepy really that you picked that name Mirabel." She shrugged, grabbed an orange, and stood up.

"No what's creepy is that man your teacher was married to." She walked off knowing that Harry and Seamus were watching.

"How does she know this stuff?" Harry asked.

"Maybe she's psychic." Ron suggested. Seamus paled at that remark.

"You don't think she can read minds do you?" Ron and Harry smirked.

"No I think she would have kicked your arse a long time ago if she could." Harry laughed. After a few minutes Mirabel wandered back into the Great Hall and returned to her seat between Harry and Seamus.

"You know I actually had a point the last time I was in here." Harry raised an eyebrow at her announcement waiting for her to continue. Instead of saying anything she picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and gave herself a big helping. She then grabbed the bowl of cheese and sprinkled on a liberal amount. Satisfied with her work she picked up a spoon. Before she could take the first bite Harry spoke up.

"Why were you here before?" he asked. Finishing her bite Mirabel looked up at the staring faces of Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Because I figured out how you can win Hermione back." She took a few more bites of mashed potatoes and then took a sip of pumpkin juice from Harry's goblet.

"How?" he finally asked.

"Come to my room tonight bring Ron as well. You'll need all the help you can get." She took another bite before standing, "And when you get her back you had better kiss her good and well because from what I've heard Nott is the best so far." Mirabel patted his head affectionately before leaving once again.

"What does she mean from what she heard? Has he been snogging with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You're going to her room tonight?" Seamus whispered mostly to himself, "Harry," he began, "I would be more than happy to assist you-"

"No, Seamus, you're not going to Mirabel's room with us." Ron answered firmly while Harry continued to be flabbergasted by Mirabel's last statement.

**Hogsmeade, Scotland – Saturday December 6, 1997**

"I love Christmas." Hermione announced happily as she wrapped her scarf around her more securely.

"I suppose I enjoy it as well." Mirabel said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Krys asked sensing Mirabel's discomfort immediately.

"It's just that this will be my first ever Christmas with my dad, but it will also be my first Christmas with a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend. I think I might be in love with Seamus." She finished lamely.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"That's wonderful." Krys said at the same time.

"I guess. It's just that it's only been a month, one week, and four days. How can I be falling in love with him so soon?" she whined, "And better yet what in the hell am I supposed to get him for Christmas?" Krys laughed at her last remark while Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well love is very tricky isn't it? I mean you don't get to choose who or when or where. All one really knows about love is that you can't stop it no matter how hard you try. I used to try and pretend I didn't love Harry just because he had enough complications to deal with and I didn't want to add to them. But it kept getting harder and harder to ignore my feelings so I tried to just stop being around him, which didn't work either because he's so stubborn. He cornered me in the library finally last February and demanded to know what he had done to make me not want to be his friend." She smiled as the memory returned to her, "I told him he went and made me fall in love with him and if you believe it the arse went and said oh well is that all. Like he had known the whole time I was in love with him."

"That is the most adorable story." Mirabel said then she shook her head, "Adorable? Did I really just use the word adorable? Something is wrong with me." She said miserably.

"Hermione's right you can't change who you love. Don't you think I tried not to love Draco just for my father's sake not to mention Harry's and Ron's? They despised him. For awhile they even thought he worked for the enemy. Even though it seemed kind of romantic to have a secret love affair I hated lying to my dad. When I told him about Draco he just kind of looked at me and then said are you sure he's not just manipulating you. I told him no and he just accepted it. To this day I have no idea why." Krys said sharing her own story.

"That's understandable. I mean Sirius probably saw a lot of himself in Draco. If you think about they both come from wizarding families that supported Voldemort. If James hadn't of given him a chance who knows where he might be now." Hermione reasoned. Krys nodded in understanding and they waited for Mirabel to comment.

"So then I should tell Seamus that I love him. Is that what you're saying?" Mirabel asked wringing her hands nervously.

"Have you ever noticed how the right thing is usually the hardest thing to do?" Hermione asked lightly. Mirabel understood immediately what Hermione meant.

"Alright then it's settled. The next time I see Seamus I tell him I love him. And I refuse to give so stupid fancy speech by the way." She added as an afterthought.

"Love doesn't need a fancy speech." Krys assured her. Grinning the girls continued on with their shopping. A low rumble could be heard just outside of Hogsmeade and Hermione looked to the sky in search of clouds.

"That's strange there's not a dark cloud in the sky." Hermione commented before an ear piercing scream echoed through the streets. The girls looked to one another as chaos erupted around them.

"Death Eaters." They said at once. Before they could move a stunner hit Hermione in the back and she fell to the ground. Quickly Krys drew her wand and along with Mirabel began throwing spells at the approaching Death Eaters. Another stunner missed Krys by inches but hit Mirabel in the shoulder and she fell to the ground next to Hermione. Shocked Krys paused and looked to Mirabel's and Hermione's limp forms and it was the only chance needed for a stunner to hit her.

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Thursday October 16, 1997**

Krys awoke with a start and bit back the scream that threatened to spill from her lips. She took a deep, steadying breath to calm herself. She was safe, she was at Hogwarts. It was just a dream. But then again when had anything ever been just a dream. Sighing she rolled over onto her stomach in order to return to sleep. Try as she might the dream would not leave her alone. There was no need to worry anyone, she told herself, and we'll just have to be extra careful when we go to Hogsmeade. With those last thoughts Krys drifted off doing her best to forget the warning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** If Only For My Daughter

**Author Name:** Urania and Melpomene Black

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP

**Summary:** When worlds collide everything stops for a moment and everything in the world makes perfect sense. You know why people hurt, why they die, what loving someone really means. But before you can take it all in everything crashes and you may never understand anything ever again.

**DISCLAIMER:** We own Mirabel, Krys, Leah, Catrina, and Michi. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bless her for allowing us to put her wonderful characters through such torture.

**Chapter Eight: Apology Accepted**

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Saturday October 25, 1997**

The day of the quidditch scrimmage dawned bright and early. Harry's stomach was a bundle of nerves for a reason other than the game. Today was the day Mirabel's plan went into action. While he was thankful it was a scrimmage instead of a full fledged game it did nothing to calm him down. He ate breakfast with the rest of the team and Ron patted him on the back in encouragement.

"Don't worry mate," he began trying to placate him, "she's bound to forgive you after this." Harry smiled weakly at him. The only comfort he had was the fact that only a few people ever turned out for a scrimmage. There was never any commentary and Madame Hooch was the only teacher out there.

- 88888888 -

Mirabel could not contain her excitement. Upon waking she rushed to Dumbledore's office with a smile on her face that not even a well placed comment from a Slytherin could erase.

"Your majesty I have a huge favor to ask of you." She said after taking a seat across from her desk. The thought, does he ever sleep, flitted through her mind, but she waved it away. Now was not the time for those types of questions.

"I will do my best to assist you in any way I can. What is the favor?" he asked.

"Today's the scrimmage between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I was wondering if there was some way we could get more of a turn out than I've heard a scrimmage usually gets." His eyes twinkled merrily and he smiled at her.

"And may I ask why you wish for such a turn out?"

"Because there's going to be a wonderful show and I would hate for anyone to miss it." He nodded in agreement and she practically bounced out of the office. Dumbledore followed at a much slower pace and they entered the Great Hall together. Mirabel took a seat next to Harry ignoring his onslaught of questions.

"May I have your attention please?" the Great Hall began to quite down when Dumbledore spoke, "I would like to invite everyone to today's scrimmage as I plan on going myself. I daresay everyone could use the fun that I have been guaranteed this match will give us." The students began to talk excitedly about what the headmaster could have possibly meant. Harry groaned and banged his head on the table.

"How could you Mirabel?" he whined.

"It's all for the best. Seamus," she said looking up from Harry and across the table, "this means you'll be doing commentary for the game." She got up to leave when another thought occurred to her. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder and another on Ron's, "I'll signal you Ron when you're to land and when the music starts that's your cue Harry. Oh, and Harry, don't screw this up."

- 88888888 -

After making sure Hermione sat with Ginny, Mirabel, Krys, and Lavender made their way to the Gryffindor dressing rooms where they would remain hidden until Mirabel signaled Ron. A little while into the game Mirabel cast a disillusionment charm on the two girls who proceeded to walk to the middle of the field and set up the equipment. No one noticed. When Mirabel spotted the snitch for herself she knew it was only a matter of time before both Harry and Draco went after it. She sent a small charm to Ron that made the handle of his broom grow warm. His nod was almost imperceptible and she then charmed a bludger to hit his shoulder. Pretending to be more hurt than he was Ron flew to the ground. There was a hush as Madame Hooch blew the whistle in order to catch the now _rogue_ bludger. Taking the charm off both the girls music began to drift through the pitch. Startled Harry looked down to see Ron, Krys, and Lavender begin to play. The butterflies in his stomach threatened to erupt so he decided to keep his head down until he grew more comfortable with what he was about to do. Mirabel cast the sonorous charm just as Harry began to sing the words.

"Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you/ Baby I was wrong/ Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone/ It was time that we moved on/ I know I broke your heart/ I didn't mean to break your heart." Everything stopped as the students tried to figure out who was singing. Harry flew around the pitch slowly, building up his courage. As the chorus began he lifted his head and looked at Hermione who had already guessed as to who the phantom singer was. "But baby here I am/ Banging on your front door/ My pride spilled on the floor/ My hands and knees are bruised/ And I'm crawling back to you/ Begging for a second chance/ Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth/ And now I'm crawling back to you." He flew to the tower where Hermione sat on the very top row. He drew level with the seats his eyes never leaving hers. "I know you're in there and you can make me wait/ But I'm not gonna wait/ It's the least that I can do just to tell you face to face/ I was lying to myself/ Now I'm dying in this hell/ Girl I know you're mad/ I can't blame you for being mad." Harry landed on the tower and dropped his broom to the side; Hermione was standing looking at him shock written all over her face. "But baby here I am/ Banging on your front door/ My pride spilled on the floor/ My hands and knees are bruised/ And I'm crawling back to you/ Begging for a second chance/ Are you gonna let me in? I was running from the truth/ And now I'm crawling back to you." Harry slowly began to climb the steps toward Hermione, "If you could see these tears I'm crying/ Touch these hands that can't stop shaking/ Hear my heart that's barely beating/ You will see a different man." He took Hermione's face into his hands and looked down at her, singing softly, "But baby here I am/ Banging on your front door/ My pride spilled on the floor/ My hands and knees are bruised/ And I'm crawling back to you." Ron took over singing the song as Harry's lips brushed across Hermione's. Her arms encircled his neck and he moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer to him. He opened his mouth and nibbled on her lower lip. She gasped in surprise and Harry took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Faintly he heard cheers in the background, but he was concentrating on more important matters. Like trying to get Hermione to make that noise in the back of her throat again.

Mirabel smiled and took the sonorous charm off of Harry when he began to kiss Hermione. Ron, Krys, and Lavender were wrapping up the song as other couples had begun to dance in the stands. Cheers from the Gryffindors were deafening, but not quite as loud as the cheer from the Slytherins when Draco grabbed the snitch. He swooped down and grabbed Krys around the waist, settling her in his lap before kissing her.

"Hey Bell," she turned at the sound of Nott's voice and watched as he jogged easily over to her, "looks like your plan worked." Before Mirabel could respond Nott had lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss. He smiled and was gone before Mirabel could even register what had happened.

"Mirabel," she turned back around as Seamus walked determinedly toward her, "I'm sorry." He said before kissing her. Her knees weakened and Seamus's arm came around her waist to hold her up against him. She draped her arms around his shoulders as her hands began running through his hair. Timidly his tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth and Seamus deepened the kiss.

"Hey now even Harry and Hermione have come up for air." Ron said a few minutes later, "and you better cut it out if you don't want Remus to see." Seamus pulled away immediately and looked around wildly for his Defense professor. Mirabel glared at Ron, he just smiled and shrugged. When Seamus couldn't spot him he turned back to Mirabel and smiled sheepishly.

"So," Seamus began uncertainly.

"Are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Mirabel asked helpfully.

"Yeah I am." He told her firmly.

"Good because if you were going to say anything but that I would have been forced to hex you." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned to face Ron who had been joined by Draco and Krys. Harry and Hermione were still wrapped up in each other.

"Please let me go brag to Potter." Draco was begging Krys who had a firm hold onto the back of his quidditch robes. "I caught the damn snitch. I won against the great Harry Potter."

"Mr. Weasley," came McGonagall's stern voice as she approached the five friends, "after you have cleaned up you will report to my office where you will proceed to explain everything that took place on this quidditch field today. Including why we lost a scrimmage to Slytherin." After her short speech McGonagall turned and marched back to the school. Ron smiled weakly at the others.

"Don't worry Ron. I'll protect you." Krys said sweetly throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"So will I." Mirabel chimed in.

"Me too." echoed Hermione as she and Harry walked up to the group hand in hand.

"I'm not scared of McGonagall," Harry gave him a doubtful look, "well, maybe, just a little bit."

- 88888888 -

As the next weekend approached the school readied for the first match of the season once again between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Mirabel sat next to Seamus while he gave commentary on the game. McGonagall raised an eyebrow when she saw them holding hands, but chose not to say anything. The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend with the next week bringing a full moon. Mirabel taught classes on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. She found that since Avery had left the school the Slytherins were beginning to follow Draco once again and only one or two ever gave her a problem. Mirabel knew that sooner or later she would need to break the news to her father that she was dating one of his students, but for now she liked the romantic feel of having a semi-secret relationship.

**Hogsmeade, Scotland – Saturday November 8, 1997**

Seamus and Mirabel walked hand in hand up the path that led to the shrieking shack. Remus had told her about how it was where he transformed when he was a student at Hogwarts which made Mirabel desperately want to visit it. She heard a soft mewling noise and Mirabel broke off the intense kiss she had been sharing with Seamus.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. She turned and began following the sound until she found a small black kitten covered in snow by a tree. "Oh Seamus look at him. The poor thing must be freezing." She scooped the kitten into her hands and turned to her boyfriend. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" Seamus raised an eyebrow as Mirabel continued to coo over the kitten.

"Come on let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get him some warm milk. I'm sure he's starving." He slung his arm around her shoulders and led her back into Hogsmeade. The others were all sitting at a table waiting for the couple and the girls immediately began fussing over the kitten.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked. Mirabel thought for a moment as she watched the kitten soak up all the attention, loving every minute of it. He spun around and jumped from person to person, purring happily when he was petted.

"He's spastic." Ron complained as the kitten jumped onto his shoulder and began licking his cheek. Ron tried setting him back on the table, but he just jumped right backup again.

"Spaz. His name is Spaz." Mirabel announced happily.

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Thursday November 20, 1997**

"Dad," Mirabel said nervously. The first year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had left for lunch and would be back soon to finish their double Defense class.

"Yes, Mira." He said looking up from his desk. She sat on the middle front desk, swinging her legs anxiously.

"There's something we need to talk about," she bit her lip trying to think of how to continue, "It's nothing to worry about, but seeing how it's been almost a month I figured I should tell you. I don't want you to be upset and I don't want you acting all protective after I've told you. I'd really like it if things could just stay the way they are." Remus sighed.

"Mira," he said warningly as she continued to ramble on.

"I'm dating Seamus." She blurted finally. Remus took a deep breath before he began chuckling.

"Is that all?" he asked continuing to laugh, "Here I was thinking you were going to tell me I would soon be a grandfather." Mirabel sighed with relief and offered a smile.

"So then you aren't mad?" she asked standing.

"Why would I be mad? Now I'll certainly be having a talk with young Seamus, but you're a young woman. You should be dating. I was beginning to wonder why you weren't to tell the truth." Mirabel's smile brightened and she threw her arms around her father.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome love." He said returning her hug, "I'd like for you to send Seamus to my office around six. That's when my last class gets out." Mirabel nodded.

"Want to go to lunch with me?" she asked glancing up at the clock behind her father's desk. They still had forty-five minutes before classes resumed.

"I guess I could do that." The two left the classroom heading for the Great Hall.

- 88888888 -

Seamus stood nervously outside of Remus's office trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door.

"Seamus just come in already." Remus said after listening to him for several minutes.

"How did you-" Seamus began when he had entered the office.

"I'm a werewolf Seamus. Not much can get passed me. I can even hear when Mirabel leaves her room at night." Seamus gulped hoping that he really couldn't.

"Mirabel said you wished to speak with me, sir." Seamus said as he stood fearfully in front of his professor.

"Yes, she tells me that the two of you are dating." Seamus tried his best to hide his surprise and recovered quickly.

"Yes, sir we are."

"I know you are already aware of the fact that I am a werewolf and of the fact that her step-father is Sirius Black making Harry her brother. I feel I must also inform you that Molly Weasley has taken her on as another daughter." Seamus gulped again and nodded his head before stuttering out a yes, sir. "Good then I feel there is only one thing I have left to say. If you hurt my daughter Seamus, I'll bite you." For a moment Seamus thought he was joking then Seamus realized what Remus was actually saying.

"I understand, sir." Remus smiled.

"Good, than I shall see you tomorrow in class." In a daze Seamus made his way back to Gryffindor tower where the other seventh year boys were waiting for him.

"So what happened?" Neville asked.

"He said he'd bite me." Seamus said still in shock. Ron and Harry roared with laughter.

"I don't get it." Neville said as Dean joined in the laughter.

"He's a werewolf." Harry explained simply.

"Oh." Neville said in understanding before a grin broke out on his face.

**Hogwarts – Scotland – Friday November 21, 1997**

Remus sat in his office grading the essays his seventh year class had turned in that afternoon. As he began to read Hermione's paper he started to laugh. Mirabel, who had been cleaning the classroom from the day's lesson, heard her father's laughter float down from his office. When his laughter continued she headed for the stairs that led up to the separate chamber. Sirius was off on business for the Order so she knew it could not have had anything to do with _that_. Mirabel had never heard her father laugh quite like this before…unless he… no, surely not her father. She quickened her pace and entered his office as silently as possible.

"Dad?" she questioned lightly. He looked up, a bit startled at first, "Dad, are you drunk?"

"I don't drink." He told her astonished at her accusation. Mirabel looked from Remus to Spaz and back to Remus.

"Then why are you laughing at 10:30 at night and it's just you and the cat?"

"I was just reading Hermione's essay." This cleared little up for Mirabel. "It's about you." He added.

"Why is that funny?"

"Well here," he said handing over the parchment, "read it for yourself." She took it from him before sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk and began to read.

_Mirabel Anne Lupin is one of the loveliest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Being the daughter of a Maye and a were-wolf cannot be the easiest of tasks, but she handles it remarkably well. I know that most people believe I should be writing about Harry or Ron, but I have had faith in them for the past seven years now and they know it. I believe it is Mirabel who needs faith now. I think that with all Mirabel has been through in her short life she has begun to lose faith, not only in humanity, but in herself as well. She hides it well with her sharp wit and sarcastic nature, which I can only assume she picked up in America. What I find uncanny, however, is her remarkable resemblance to a father she has only known for a few months. Both love the security that only night can bring and dislike Americans with a passion. Remus's love for music coincides perfectly with her love of dance and they end up discussing Broadway musicals. Both hide their pain rather well and refuse to disclose certain things hidden in their pasts. I do not feel there really is any explanation for their connection except love. And what is love without faith?_

"I have not lost faith in humanity," Mirabel protested handing the essay back, "other than that it's okay." She left the room without another word. Remus smiled and picked up the next piece of parchment after writing a P on Hermione's essay. He laughed when he realized Seamus had written a paper on him.

**Hogsmeade, Scotland – Saturday December 6, 1997**

The holidays were drawing closer and closer and the girls found themselves preparing to go Christmas shopping during the next Hogsmeade weekend. With her dream forgotten Krys got ready Saturday morning with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. As always she had no idea what she would be getting Draco, but the search for it was half the fun. She and Mirabel met Hermione at the gates and chatted happily during the walk into the magical town. Ginny had opted out of this weekend claiming she needed to _study_. Hermione had a theory on that. As they went from shop to shop browsing and occasionally making a purchase the conversation was kept light.

"I love Christmas." Hermione announced happily as she wrapped her scarf around her more securely.

"I suppose I enjoy it as well." Mirabel said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Krys asked sensing Mirabel's discomfort immediately.

"It's just that this will be my first ever Christmas with my dad, but it will also be my first Christmas with a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend. I think I might be in love with Seamus." She finished lamely.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"That's wonderful." Krys said at the same time.

"I guess. It's just that it's only been a month, one week, and four days. How can I be falling in love with him so soon?" she whined, "And better yet what in the hell am I supposed to get him for Christmas?" Krys laughed at her last remark while Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well love is very tricky isn't it? I mean you don't get to choose who or when or where. All one really knows about love is that you can't stop it no matter how hard you try. I used to try and pretend I didn't love Harry just because he had enough complications to deal with and I didn't want to add to them. But it kept getting harder and harder to ignore my feelings so I tried to just stop being around him, which didn't work either because he's so stubborn. He cornered me in the library finally last February and demanded to know what he had done to make me not want to be his friend." She smiled as the memory returned to her, "I told him he went and made me fall in love with him and if you believe it the arse went and said oh well is that all. Like he had known the whole time I was in love with him."

"That is the most adorable story." Mirabel said then she shook her head, "Adorable? Did I really just use the word adorable? Something is wrong with me." She said miserably.

"Hermione's right you can't change who you love. Don't you think I tried not to love Draco just for my father's sake not to mention Harry's and Ron's? They despised him. For awhile they even thought he worked for the enemy. Even though it seemed kind of romantic to have a secret love affair I hated lying to my dad. When I told him about Draco he just kind of looked at me and then said are you sure he's not just manipulating you. I told him no and he just accepted it. To this day I have no idea why." Krys said sharing her own story.

"That's understandable. I mean Sirius probably saw a lot of himself in Draco. If you think about it they both come from wizarding families that supported Voldemort. If James hadn't of given him a chance who knows where he might be now." Hermione reasoned. Krys nodded in understanding and they waited for Mirabel to comment.

"So then I should tell Seamus that I love him. Is that what you're saying?" Mirabel asked wringing her hands nervously.

"Have you ever noticed how the right thing is usually the hardest thing to do?" Hermione asked lightly. Mirabel understood immediately what Hermione meant.

"Alright then it's settled. The next time I see Seamus I tell him I love him. And I refuse to give some stupid fancy speech by the way." She added as an afterthought.

"Love doesn't need a fancy speech." Krys assured her. Grinning the girls continued on with their shopping. A low rumble could be heard just outside of Hogsmeade and Hermione looked to the sky in search of clouds.

"That's strange there's not a dark cloud in the sky." Hermione commented before an ear piercing scream echoed through the streets. The girls looked to one another as chaos erupted around them.

"Death Eaters." They said at once. Before they could move a stunner hit Hermione in the back and she fell to the ground. Remembering her dream Krys drew her wand and cast a shielding charm around herself.

"Enervate." Mirabel whispered kneeling down by Hermione. Her eyes shot open and when she made to get up Mirabel put a hand on her forehead and shook her head slightly mouthing the word no. Mirabel stood and Krys moved in front of her keeping the shielding charm in place.

"What do you want?" Krys yelled at the four advancing Death Eaters.

"You." The man removed his hood and Krys stared angrily at Lucius Malfoy.

"Okay," she reasoned, "let Mirabel and Hermione go and I'll come willingly." She bargained.

"No, we want all of you." His smile was cold and she involuntarily took a step back, running into Mirabel.

"Well that was smooth." Mirabel told her sarcastically before stepping out in front of Krys, "Look I don't know who you are or what you want so there's no way I'm going anywhere with you. Plus my dad says I can't date anyone over the age of twenty five."

"Hold your tongue girl. I'm Lucius Malfoy. Third in command of the Dark Lord's army."

"So then you're Draco's father. He must get his good looks from his mother." Lucius took a menacing step forward, but Mirabel held her ground.

"Mira!" she heard her father's call and watched as he came running down the street. She spotted Seamus trying to fight his way through a pack of Death Eaters to get to her. She wondered why everyone was so scared of the four men standing in front of her. Surely if she just kept them occupied someone could stun them. She understood they were malicious and that being hurt was a certain possibility, but that did nothing to account for the downright fear in Remus's eyes.

"Oh so then you're a lackey. I guess someone has to be though."

"That's brilliant. Let's just irritate him so he'll kill us." Krys whispered fiercely into her ear.

"Ah so you are the one who was the cause of all of young Avery's problems." Lucius said not fazed by her comment. "He's sent this for you." He said tossing her a rolled up piece of parchment and she reached out to catch it. Several things happened all at once. Knowing what was coming Hermione latched onto Mirabel's ankle and Krys wrapped her arms tightly around Mirabel's waist.

"Mirabel no!" her father screamed as her hand wrapped around the parchment. She felt the hook behind her nose, a feeling she hated, and her father's face disappeared from her sight.

- 88888888 -

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to accept gifts from strangers?" Krys asked exasperated as the three girls landed on a hard stone floor.

"Like I knew it was a portkey." Mirabel shot back.

"Both of you knock it off," Hermione said suddenly, "We need to figure out where we are and how to get back home."

"Do you both still have your wands?" Mirabel asked as Krys helped her stand. Both girls nodded. "Good that will make things easier." The three found themselves in a small room with only one door and one window with bars. Since Krys was the shortest and smallest of them Mirabel and Hermione gave her a boost so she could see where they might be.

"I see rocky terrain and the ocean. Looks like it might rain." She added. Mirabel rolled her eyes as they brought her back to the ground.

"Hermione can you break the bars?" Mirabel asked. She raised her wand, but stopped with the unsaid spell on her lips.

"I don't think I can there's some very powerful magic around this room. Can't you feel it?" Mirabel raised her hand letting her magic feel for her, Krys did the same thing.

"It's dark magic. Very dark." Krys commented.


End file.
